totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
No i Pan Paweł kur... Witamy w kraju kwitnącej Cebuli
Total Drama: Show Never Dies - Odcinek 12 Informacje: *''Finałowe wyzwanie rozpocznie się w piątek. Godzina zostanie określona koło środy. '' *''Czas zadania określony zostanie dopiero w piątek. '' *''Wyzwanie prowadzić będzie Luka, a oceniać będą z nim Marks oraz Dark.'' *''Po finałowej scenie, sezon zostanie oficjalnie zamknięty. '' *''Gracze, którzy byli w finałowej piątce mogą się pojawić jako goście na trybunach. Reszta nie jest godna. '' Kraków, Hotel Sheraton Zawodnicy po nocnym locie z Wielkiej Brytanii, wylądowali na lotnisku w Balicach, w królewskim mieście Krakowie. Trzema luksusowymi taksówkami przetransportowali się do Hotelu Sheraton, który znajdował się na Starym Mieście. Z pierwszego pojazdu wysiadły Temple oraz Sophie. Z uśmiechem pomachały do kamer i udały się do środka, po czerwonym dywanie. W tle gapie chcieli robić zdjęcia, ale ekipa dresów wraz z Jarosławem skutecznie ich odstraszali, rzucając kamieniami i gazem łzawiającym, nie zapominając oczywiście o swoich okrzykach bojowych. Z drugiej taksówki wysiadły Jurgita oraz Evelynn. Ta druga, była o wiele bardziej podekscytowana. Rudowłosa z tajemniczym uśmieszkiem udała się do środka, ciągnąc za sobą swoją ukochaną siostrę. Z ostatniej taksówki jako pierwszy z przedniego miejsca wysiadł Levi. Przeczesał dłonią włosy, sprawdził się w szybie czy wygląda jak należy i dał znak kamerzyście. '' '''Levi': Witajcie z Krakowa! Przed nami przygotowania do najbardziej epickiego starcia w tym sezonie! *mówił pełen pasji* A zgadnijcie, kto dla Was poprowadzi dzisiejszy odcinek? *podrapał się po brodzie, udając że się nad czymś zastanawia* No oczywiście! *klasnął w dłonie* Levi Mustang i Show Never Die. W tym wypadku, program nie może umrzeć. *zaśmiał się* No to pora przekonać się, kto znajdzie się w tym niesamowitym finale! Podszedł do drzwi z tyłu i otworzył. Obok niego wygramolił się Rhys. '' '''Levi': Rhys, droga do nieba, potem szybka banicja do piekła *zamyślił się* Ej, kolo ciebie nawet tam nie chcieli *zaśmiał się* A potem powrót i niesamowita droga do finału. Temu ziomkowi po prostu się to należy! Rhys spoglądał na Włocha nieco zaskoczony, zupełnie co innego ćwiczyli w samolocie do Krakowa. Prowadzący zgrabnym ruchem minął Rhysa, poszedł na drugą stronę samochodu. Zdejmując swoją marynarkę, wyrzucił ją w tłum. Dziewczyny się zerwały. '' '''Levi': Kobietki to kochają. *wyszczerzył ząbki i zrobił zdjęcie na instagrama* Natomiast jeśli o kobietach mowa... *przechodził płynnie z każdej wypowiedzi, robił to naturalnie* pora na finalistkę... Otworzył drzwi, podał dłoń Abby, która ją przyjęła i po chwili stała obok Włocha. '' '''Levi': Niezłomna, waleczna. Mająca cięższe momenty, ucząca się na bieżąco rywalizacji na najwyższym poziomie, jej droga wcale nie była prostsza od Rhysa! Trzeba jednak oddać, że jej nikt nie wyeliminował w tym sezonie, o to i Abby! Ponownie prowadzący złapał za dłoń Łotyszkę i prowadził ją na czerwony dywan. Rhys już tam na nich czekał. Dwójka finalistów razem ustawiła się parę kroków za Mustangiem. Ten wyciągnął dwa palce do góry, robiąc tradycyjną literę "V". Levi: Kto przed startem sezonu spodziewałby się, że w finale ujrzymy akurat te dwójkę? Na ekranie nad trójką zaczęły pojawia się zdjęcia Luke'a, Igora, Charlesa, Margaritte, Benjiego, Suzie, Michael, Kate, Briana oraz Melissy. '' '''Levi': Ta dziesiątka nie dała rady! Niektórzy skończyli jak frajerzy, inni odeszli z honorem. *zaczął kaszleć, Rhys go poklepał po plecach* A to da się odejść z honorami? Dziwne. A teraz, czas dla telewidzów. Zagłosujcie na swojego faworyta w finale. Pod zdjęciami zawodników, pojawił się napis: Jeśli chcesz by wygrał Rhys, wyślij sms o treści Rhyje banie na numer 7666. Jeśli chcesz by wygrała Abby, wyślij sms o treści Ambbywalencja na numer 7666. Koszy smsa to 20 złotych+koszt operatora. Jeśli nie zagłosujecie nawiedzi Was Jurgita i pociacha Was na kawałki. Reklama ma tylko charakter instruktażowy, żadna osoba nie ucierpiała w trakcie jej nagrywania. Kto wygra finał? Chodź naRhysuj mój świat (Lo)Abby(ujemy) zmianę ustawy Levi: Jeśli zagłosowaliście, to teraz zwracam się do finalistów. Spojrzał na nich pełen ciepłego uśmiechu. On już wiedział jakie niespodzianki czekają na dwie ofiary, one jednak wciąz były nieświadome. Trzeba było przyznać, wyglądali naprawdę uroczo. '' '''Levi': W finale będzie oczekiwać na was kilka zadań. Nie o wszystkich zostaniecie poinformowani i wasze poczynania w tygodniu we wcześniej wyznaczonych miejscach może być oceniane. Więc, spodziewajcie się, niespodziewanego. Przydałaby się wam również jakaś pomoc... Patrzył w niebo jakby szukał natchnienia. '' '''Levi': W wielu reality-show zawodnicy pomagali finalistom. Tym razem będzie podobnie. Podszedł do Rhysa i dał mu sadzonkę, a Abby dostała kukłę Charlesa. Levi: Tyle zostało z pana Kszaka. Może Ci się przyda. Kukły Briana z największym cwelem programu, również znalazły kolejne zastosowanie. I tak finaliści mają pełne wsparcie! A teraz najważniejsza część sezonu. Zwierzenia! Złapał za rękę dłoń Abby i skierował się z nią do jednego pomieszczenia. Zwierzenia Abby: Znajdowali się w luksusowym pomieszczeniu. Levi siedział na przeciwko Łotyszki. Levi: Teraz będzie oczekiwało na ciebie kilka pytań, na które musisz odpowiedzieć. Abby skinęła głową zgadzając się. '' '''Levi': Wiele osób zarzucało przed telewizorami, że nie powinnaś znaleźć się w finale. Jak to skomentujesz? Abby: Te osoby mają swoje zdanie i dla nich pewnie nie jestem godna tego miejsca, gdyż mieli innych swoich faworytów, którzy już odpadli albo im nie pasowałam *wzruszyła ramionami* Udowodniłam, że na ten finał zasłużyłam, więc nie przejmuję się takimi opiniami. Nigdy nie jest tak, że się ma samych zwolenników. Zarówno ja, jak i Rhys wiemy, że mamy też przeciwników, którzy nie popierają naszego udziału w finale i z ich opinią sobie radzimy. Levi: Droga z nieba do piekła, by powrócić do nieba. Kupujesz takie powroty w reality-show? Abby: Jeżeli zostaje to osiągnięte prostymi środkami? To nie. Uważam, że to wtedy to tylko taki chwyt pod publikę, telewidzów. Niezbyt jesteś zaangażowany, potem nagły powrót i dążysz do zwycięstwa, masz za sobą ściany. Tak mogło być z Owenem na Planie i całe szczęście, że tak w ostateczności nie było, nie zajął nikomu miejsca w finale. Jakbyśmy jednak za przykład wzięli Rhysa, to zupełnie co innego, chłopak w każdym odcinku dawał z siebie wszystko. Angażował się, mocno w wyzwaniach drużynowych... Potem niesłusznie odpadł, ale o powrót też musiał się mocno postarać w pojedynku z Benji'm, a ten czas poświęcił na przemyślenia. Potem wrócił i trzymał wysoki poziom. I zasłużenie jest ze mną w finale. Takie powroty, jak najbardziej kupuję *skinęła głową* Levi: Kto najbardziej Ciebie denerwował w programie i dlaczego? Abby: Nie odkryję Ameryki, jeśli powiem, że Charles. Nie musiałam z nim mieć zbytniej interakcji. Denerwował mnie swoim sposobem bycia i w ogóle nie wiem jakim cudem go przyjęli do tego programu. Na całe szczęście odpadł dość szybko, a raczej podzielił los Krzaka i Suzie, ale on sam temu jest winny. Levi: Najtrudniejsze wyzwanie w sezonie? Abby: W Norwegii miałam chyba największy kryzys i to wyzwanie wspominam najmniej miło. Gra terenowa z 2 i 8 odcinka również była dla mnie dużym obciążeniem, ale chyba jednak to co było w Norwegii, jednak to przebija. Wtedy starałam się dla drużyny wziąć to wyzwanie na siebie, napisać scenariusz i ich zaskoczyć... *westchnęła* Jednak za bardzo chciałam, bo w ogóle mi nie wychodziło, co mnie kompletnie rozstroiło, byłam mocno wkurzona. Do tego stopnia, że nie mogłam zbytnio pomóc zespołowi, prezentując tylko minimum swojego udziału w przedstawieniu. To był zdecydowanie najtrudniejszy mój moment, ale na szczęście mam to już za sobą. Levi: Co zrobisz z wygraną? Abby: Nie ukrywając, całą wygraną przeznaczę na walkę, na którą czekałam tyle lat, szykowałam się do niej, również w tym programie zbierałam motywację i ważną naukę, z jaką mogę w końcu to zrobić... To jest warte zbyt wiele i zamierzam wygrać. Natomiast gdyby nie to, pewnie wyleciałabym gdzieś jak najdalej np. do Irlandii, którą w tym programie pokochałam *westchnęła z zachwytem* Może będzie mi to jeszcze dane, może... Droga do tego, może nie wydaje się długa, ale nie niej jest wiele przeszkód,którymi należy się nie przejmować, a się w nie nie wpadnie. Levi: Jeśli byś miała możliwość, to kogo byś przywróciła do programu i dlaczego? Abby: Briana. Polubiłam go, pomimo jego specyficznego charakteru. Każdy z nas jest na swój sposób specyficzny, tak jak on. Dopiero praktycznie w 9 odcinku zamieniłam z nim parę zdań i miło wspominam z nim tą rozmowę, nawet porobiliśmy Sudoku. Naprawdę, czułam się dobrze w jego towarzystwie. Na pewno zasłużyłby na to, by rywalizować z nami dalej. Levi: Szczera i rozbudowana opinia o panu Kszaku i Charlesie. Abby: Na temat tego drugiego już się wypowiadałam, więc co więcej mogę powiedzieć o nadludziu, no może to, że był naprawdę chyba największym frajerem w programie? No z pewnością wystarczy. Co do Luke'a... Jeżeli komuś można przyznać nagrodę w kategorii definicji tła, to on z pewnością by wygrał. Niestety kiedy tutaj walczymy o nagrodę główną w reality szanse miał mniejsze z całym szacunkiem. Mi się nie naraził, bo nie był ze mną w drużynie, ale wiem co musiał przeżywać z nim Benji *pokiwała głową* Być może był ciekawą osobą, ale tego się już nie dowiemy, bo został z niego tylko Krzak. Levi: Z kim miałaś najlepsze relacje? Abby: Zaczynają od tych nieco mniejszych, to dobrze dogadywałam się z Brianem czy Benji'm. Do tego drugiego nawet miałam lekkie zauroczenie, cóż się dziwić, przystojny był i mnie nie ignorował, rozmawiał ze mną. To oczywiście przeszło, wiadomo, nie byłam w jego typie, nie przejmowałam się tym w ogóle. O Brianie wspominałam. Przede wszystkim najlepsze relacje miałam z Rhysem, naprawdę bardzo polubiłam Norwega i trochę szkoda, że niebawem to już koniec i nasze drogi się rozejdą, mam jednak nadzieję, że będziemy mieć ze sobą chociaż jakiś kontakt. A co do moim relacji z ekipą...? Właśnie, trochę żałuję, że nie poznałam bardziej tych ludzi, jedynie z Jurgitą rozmawiałam i było całkiem przyjemnie. Ogólnie czuję satysfakcję, że nawiązałam tu kilka dobrych znajomości. Levi: Najbardziej znienawidzony członek ekipy? Abby: W tej kwestii nie wiele mogę powiedzieć, gdyż nie rozmawiałam z większością z nich. Jednak jakby skupić się na obserwacjach, to chyba najmniej mi do gustu przypadła Anne. Odnoszę wrażenie, że nie układałaby się z nami rozmowa, ale nie mówię, że jej nienawidzę. Tylko patrząc tak z boku, z nią najmniej chciałabyś gadać. Levi: Jak oceniasz swoje szanse w starciu z Rhysem? Abby: Nie wiadomo co nas czeka. Zresztą nie mogę się doczekać. Na pewno będzie się działo i zapowiada się walka. Na tą chwilę szanse 50/50, wygra po prostu najlepszy *lekko się uśmiechnęła, i na tym skończyła* Zwierzenia Rhysa: Rhys wraz z Mustangiem, znajdowali się w innym pomieszczeniu. '' '''Levi': Ludzie kochają zwierzenia. Można z siebie wtedy tyle jadu wyrzucić. Gotowy? Rhys pokazał "ok". Levi: Ludzie twierdzą, że ktoś kto odpadł, nie ma prawa wygrać programu. Jak to skomentujesz? Rhys: Ja twierdzę, że jeżeli ktoś Ci wbija nóż w plecy to nie powinieneś już dychać, a przynajmniej nie być sprawnym. *uśmiechnął się, po czym spoważniał* Jak ktoś śledził uważnie program to nie wysuwa takich durnych tez, ludzie zawsze będą gadać, szczególnie w tym kraju. *założył ręce* Levi: Dlaczego stabilność Abby i jej heroiczna walka, może być doceniona przez widzów? Rhys: Ludzie lubią takie historie, zwłaszcza jeśli chodzi o dziewczyny. *wywrócił oczyma* Nie przeszkadza mi to, nie lubię być w centrum zainteresowania. *pokręcił głową* Levi: Kto najbardziej denerwował Cię z zawodników i dlaczego? Rhys: Napoleon. *wypalił* Nie wiem skąd biorą się takie prymitywne jednostki jak ta postać. Nie musiałem nawet z nim rozmawiać, sama jego obecność doprowadzała wszystkich do myśli samobójczych. Na całe szczęście skończył tak jak na to zapracował. *uśmiechnął się pod nosem.* Levi: Najtrudniejsze wyzwanie w sezonie? Rhys: Zdecydowanie to na Łotwie. Było to wyzwanie czysto Survivalowe, a przetrwać z dwoma osobami które kompletnie nie mają pojęcia jak zachować się w lesie, gdzie niejako jest się gościem na terytorium zwierząt... niewykonalne. Co ciekawe obie później skończyły- *przerwało coś w głośniku* ...nie? Tylko Suzie? Ok. *wzruszył ramionami* Levi: Co zrobisz z wygraną? Rhys: Zawsze chciałem wyjechać do Stanów. Nawet jak nie wygram, to przecież i tak coś tam dostanę... będę miał mnóstwo pomysłów na zaspokojenie swoich potrzeb. *uśmiechnął się pod nosem, po chwili jednak się zarumienił* No, może nie tylko swoich. c: Levi: Szczera opinia o Igorze oraz Suzie? Rhys: Szalony Polak oraz Martwa... ciężko mi określić, tyle razy się pojawiła w trakcie sezonu. *wywrócił oczami* Jadąc taksówką przez miasto widziałem mieszkających tu ludzi, nie dziwię się wcale że jest taki... dziwny. Co do Suzie... chyba dostała to na co zasłużyła, prowadząca nieźle się wkurzyła. Levi: Kogo i dlaczego, byś przywrócił do programu? Rhys: Zdecydowanie Briana. Przez cały sezon był przez wielu wyśmiewany, ale miałem okazję z nim pracować i mogę powiedzieć, że to profesjonalista pełną gębą. Dał mi niezły wycisk w Irlandii. *zaśmiał się lekko* Oprócz tego całkiem spoko facet, trochę niesłusznie odrzucony przez społeczeństwo. Levi: Z kim miałeś najlepsze relacje w programie? Rhys: Jak już wspomniałem, dogadywałem się z Brianem, był to jedyny facet z którym mogłem normalnie porozmawiać. Po powrocie zaprzyjaźniliśmy się z Abby, gadaliśmy i wymieniśmy się przemyśleniami... i to chyba tyle? Myślałem, że z Melissą się porozumiemy, ale jak widać - nie wyszło. *wzruszył ramionami* Z Ekipą raczej też się dogadywałem... w większości. Levi: Uważasz, że dzięki relacjom z prowadzącą, mogłeś mieć fory? Rhys: Myślę, że Jurgita jest profesjonalistką i nasze prywatne relacje nie miały wpływu w żaden sposób na ocenianie zadań, co niejednokrotnie już udowodniła. Levi: Jak oceniasz swoje szanse w starciu z Abby? Rhys: Nijak. *wzruszył ramionami* Nie wiem co nas czeka, ciężko wyrokować. Wiem tylko, że będzie ciekawie. NIE ODPOWIECIE NA PYTANIA, TO NIE MOŻECIE UDZIELAĆ W ODCINKU. Proszę o rozbudowane odpowiedzi. C: Kraków, Sheraton Luksusowy pokój Sophie: Po tym jak już trochę odpoczęła po wizycie w Londynie, Sophie zaczęła szykować się do swojej dalszej podróży, którą zamierza rozpocząć zaraz po zakończeniu programu. ' Wycieczka po Europie w towarzystwie kamer była naprawdę interesującym przeżyciem, którego z pewnością nie zapomnę! Teraz będę musiała zająć się innymi sprawami związanymi z moją karierą wróżki, ale to nie oznacza, że już nigdy więcej nie zobaczycie mnie w swoich telewizorkach! Mam przeczucie, że prędzej czy później wrócę przed kamery. Nawet jeśli tylko po to, żeby sprawdzić, jak sprawują się pewne dwie osóbki, które ostatnio zwerbowałam do ekipy!' Luksusowy pokój Temple: ... Temple: '''Jak będę wspominała program ? Trochę dziwnie, z powodu tych zabójstw. Jednak dzięki niemu osiągnęłam to co chciałam i już niedługo czeka mnie sława. Mam nadzieje, że niektórych z tego programu juz nigdy nie spotkam. Ba, większość. Tylko kilka osób będzie szkoda. Ale życzę im powodzenia w przyszłości. Luksusowy pokój Jurgity: ''Drzwi do pokoju rudej były tymczasowo otwarte. Murzyny przynosiły jej ostatnie bagaże. '' ''Rhys pojawił się w pobliżu pokoju, widział dwóch Charlesów którzy kończyli swoją czarną robotę. Był zdziwiony... w takim rasistowskim kraju udało jej się przemycić czarnoskórych? Rudowłosa zauważyła chłopaka i podeszła bliżej Norwega, którego przytuliła. '' '''Jurgita: Cześć. I jak Ci się podoba Polska? Chłopak odwzajemnił uścisk. Rhys: Spodziewałem się czegoś... więcej. *zaśmiał się* Jurgita: Więcej? Huh, to znaczy czego na przykład? Zapytała zaciekawiona. Rhys: Nie wiem... jakoś niezbyt mi się ten kraj podoba. *westchnął* Rozejrzał się. Rhys: A siostrę gdzie zgubiłaś? *podniósł wymownie brew do góry* Jurgita: Poszła na zakupy dla nas dwóch. W końcu spokojnie może kupić ten sam rozmiar. *zachichotała* Ja mam jeszcze ostatnie obowiązki tutaj, niestety. Jedynie jako współprowadząca, ale jednak. *zaśmiała się* Gotowy na finał? Rhys: No tak. *uśmiechnął się* Charlesy skończyły robotę, więc pokój był pusty... oboje więc weszli do środka. Rhys: No pewnie, że jestem. Złapał dziewczynę za tułów i podniósł ją by ta mogła znaleźć się na wysokości jego twarzy. Nogami owinęła się wokół jego talii, a rękoma trzymała się jego ramion. Norweg uśmiechnął się ciepło w kierunku rudowłosej. Prowadząca również ciepło uśmiechnęła się do chłopaka i delikatnie cmoknęła go w usta. Jurgita: Widzę, że wraz z finałem nabierasz więcej animuszu. *wyszeptała spoglądając w jego oczy* Taki Rhys podoba mi się jeszcze bardziej. *dodała, poprawiając swoją pozycję i swoimi drobnymi dłońmi położyła na szyi chłopaka* Rhys: Może, może... *uśmiechnął się* Ostatnio Cię nie widziałem, stęskniłem się. *wpił się w usta dziewczyny* Rudowłosa odwzajemniła pocałunek, unamiętniając go. Była przeszczęśliwa, że w końcu znalazła kogoś kto dał jej pewne poczucie stabilności, a przynajmniej samej akceptacji. '' '''Jurgita': Na pewno wiesz, że poza prowadzeniem programu, mamy wiele innych obowiązków. *powiedziała, delikatnie odchylając swoje usta od jego, jednocześnie przeczesując dłonią jego włosy* Rhys: Mamy? *spojrzał z uśmieszkiem na dziewczynę* Cmoknęła go w usta i zaśmiała się. Jurgita: My, w sensie ja, Sophie, Temple i reszta ekipy. Ale o naszej dwójce też myślę. *dodała ciepło* Rhys: Dobrze wiedzieć... *przejechał ręką po policzku dziewczyny* Przeszedł kilka kroków dalej, po czym przysiadł na ogromnym łóżku prowadzącej. Prawdopodobnie było tak wielkie by pomieścić dwie małe słodziutkie istotki które lubią się wiercić podczas nocy. Rhys: Też ostatnio myślałem... miałem pewnego rodzaju dołek. *westchnął* Chłopak nie był najlepszy w rozmowach. Zdecydowanie bardziej wychodziła mu praca manualna. Rhys: O nas, myślę... chciałbym- *przytulił dziewczynę* Jurgita: Dołek? Co masz na myśli? *podeszła bliżej chłopaka, zaniepokojona tymi słowami* Meh... Przepraszam, że byłam tak niedostępna... *mruknęła siadając obok* Rudowłosa wtuliła się w chłopaka i dłonią przejechała po jego barku. Jurgita: Nic na siłę, wszystko powoli... *szepnęła* Rhys: Nie, to nie twoja wina. *odparł wzdychając* Po prostu... zapewne widziałaś mój ostatni występ. *skulił głowę* Prawdę mówiąc nie byłem tam do końca sobą... W całym pobycie w Wielkiej Brytanii nie byłem sobą. Siedział tak trochę jak trup, był zimny i blady. Rhys: Cały sezon z tym walczyłem, właściwie przed programem tak też... I chyba sobie wszystko poukładałem. *zrobił chwilę przerwy* Może to co Abby mówiła wczoraj to była prawda... może powinienem sobie odpuścić... Jurgita: Jeśli tylko czujesz, że nie powinieneś odpuszczać, to powinieneś siebie słuchać. Głos serca, zawsze jest najważniejszy, *cicho mówiąc, jednocześnie dłonią masując rękę chłopaka* Gdybyś czegoś potrzebował, to postaram Ci się pomóc. Każdy ma chwilę zawahania... Norweg odetchnął. Rhys: Dzięki. *przytulił Jurgitę mocno, pod wpływem emocji* Po czym położył się na plecach, spoglądał na sufit. Rhys: Po prostu średnio sobie radzę w tej całej sytuacji, mimo że próbuję tego nie pokazywać. *westchnął* Jurgita położyła się obok chłopaka i położyła swoją głowę na jego torsie, słuchając jak bije mu serce. Jurgita: Cóż. Emocje są rzeczą ludzką. Każdy je ma, nawet jak skrywa pod maską. Jeśli pozwolisz im się wyzwolić, dostaniesz więcej od życia... Położył rękę na głowie Jurgity, zaczął ją lekko głaskać. Rhys: Wiem, wiem... *westchnął* Jurgita: Więc jeśli chcesz się wygadać czy coś to śmiało. *szepnęła cicho, w jej głosie dało się wyczuć zadowolenie po głaskaniu* Spojrzał na rudowłosą. Rhys: Myślałem dużo... o nas. *zaczął poważnie* Także o przyszłości... *dodał, po czym zamilkł na chwilę* W jego oczach widać było zawahanie, które rudowłosa na pewno zauważyła. Bystro oko prowadzącej od razu zauważyło zachowanie chłopaka. Uśmiechnęła się pod nosem i spojrzała mu w oczy, przykładając swój palec do jego ust. Jurgita: Ja również. *zrobiła swój typowy słodziutki uśmieszek* Też myślałam o tym, co będzie po finale. Chętnie zadźgam Cię po finale, spale, a prochy pozostaną nad moim łóżkiem. W ten sposób, będę mieć Cię do końca życia. *jej wzrok na chwilę odleciał* Przejechała owym palcem, po jego ustach, wciąż na niego spoglądając. Jurgita: Oczywiście wszystko ma sens, bez tej części o zwłokach i zabijaniu. *przewróciła oczami* Chciałabym wyjechać do Norwegii... *szepnęła cicho, niewątpliwie miałaby bliżej do samej siostry, jak i oczywiście blisko miałaby Rhysa* Rhys: Czekaj, naprawdę? *spojrzał trochę zaskoczony* Wiadomość o możliwym przyjeździe do Norwegii Jurgity zaskoczyła niesamowicie chłopaka. Nie spodziewał się, że rudowłosa będę chciała zapuścić się w tamte strony świata. Rhys: To cudownie. *uśmiechnął się, obejmując dziewczynę* Atmosfera powoli nabierała temperatury, blisko już 69*C. Raz jeszcze spojrzał na dziewczynę swoimi błękitnymi oczyma. Odetchnął po czym mruknął. Rhys: Chciałbym przenieść naszą relację poziom wyżej. ;u; Dziewczyna wtuliła się w chłopaka. Jurgita: To możemy iść na strych, będzie poziom wyżej. *zachichotała cicho, po czym wpiła się w usta chłopaka* Po dość dłuższym pocałunku, spojrzała mu w oczy, łapiąc oddech. Jurgita: Też chciałabym, by coś z tego więcej więcej było... *wyszeptała* Chłopak ostrożnie położył dłonie na biodrach dziewczyny, delikatnie przejeżdżając po jej pośladkach. Rhys: Po co więc czekać? *zapytał wymownie* Jurgita: Chcę, byśmy byli razem. *odparła cicho* Rhys: I ja też. *równie cicho odpadł* Objął dziewczynę i pocałował ją namiętnie. Po chwili patrzenia na siebie zaczęli się dziko obściskiwać... ... Po czasie oboje leżeli obok siebie na łóżku i spoglądali na siebie zakochanymi spojrzeniami. Ubrani byli tak jak poprzednio, nic w tej kwestii się nie zmieniło. Widząc, że Jurgita przysnęła chłopak postanowił zostawić ją samą. Cmoknął ją lekko w czoło po czym wyszedł z pokoju, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Evelynn powinna w niedługim czasie wrócić... Luksusowy pokój Anne: ... Luksusowy pokój Rhysa: Chwilę po zakwaterowaniu opuścił swój pokój. Luksusowy pokój Abby: Abby nie pobyła w pomieszczeniu zbyt długo. Chwilę posiedziała, po czym wyszła. Luksusowy pokój Leviego: ... Łazienka: ... Park: ... Abby sobie usiadła na ławce w parku i odpoczywała, oddychała. Levi czekając na dalszy rozwój wydarzeń finałowych wraz ze swoim smartfonem udał się do Parku. Nowa sesyjka na instagrama, dla gorących fanek będzie w sam raz. '' '''Levi': O tak. *po słowie zaraz zrobił dzióbek i wystawił dwa palce przed siebie* Nie wiem, co ludzie w tym widzą, ale się sprzedaje. *przewrócił dumny oczami* Przeszedł jeszcze kawałek i zauważył siedzącą Abby. Levi: Boungiorno, Bella. Cóż, za urocze spotkanie w trakcie finału. *uśmiechnął się przyjaźnie do dziewczyny* Abby: '''O, witaj. Z pewnością... *spojrzała enigmatycznie na chłopaka* Co cię tu sprowadza poza tym, że robisz fotki na insta? Czyżbyś coś tu szykował dla nas? *lekko się uśmiechnęła* ''Włoch machnął dłonią. '' '''Levi: Od razu szykuje. *zaśmiał się* Potrzebujecie trochę oddechu. *uśmiechnął się do dziewczyny przyjaźnie* Najważniejsze wyzwania dopiero przed Wami. Ja również staram się złapać trochę pewności. Nie spodziewałem się, że będę tu gdzie jestem. *puścił jej oczko* Nie musisz się dzisiaj niczego obawiać, mam pokojowe zęby. *wyszczerzył ząbki* Abby: '''Tak, trochę oddechu się przyda, dlatego sobie wyszłam tu *westchnęła* Ach, można się odprężyć... No ciekawe jakie to wyzwania, hmm... *zamyśliła się* Wyzwania? To będziecie mieli z czego nas dziś oceniać *uśmiechnęła się, opierając się* '''Levi: Oczywiście. Powietrze mogłoby być ciut bardziej świeże... *pomachał dłonią wokół ust, aż się zakrztusił* Khe, khe. Cholera... Ciut to mało powiedziane. Wykonał swój charakterystyczny zamachał dłonią, rzucił coś do sebie pod nosem. Podszedł bliżej Łotyszki. '' '''Levi': Wykonując masę zadań przez cały sezon, powinnaś się zahartować. Na pewno jesteś z siebie dumna eliminując potencjalnie groźniejszych przeciwków. Powiem szczerze, że mi zaimponowałaś. Dziewczyna skinęła głową, patrząc w chłopakowi w oczy. Abby: '''Powietrze mogło być lepsze, ale jak na fakt, że u siebie nie doświadczam takiego, przebywając zwykle w śmierdzących miejscach, ulicach to to trzeba doceniać... *na miłe słowa dotyczące tego, że udało jej się znaleźć w finale, Abby skinęła głową* Tak, mogę być z siebie zadowolona, w końcu marzyłam o dostaniu się do tego typu programu. Dostałam się i jestem w jego finale *dodała z nieukrywaną radością* Żeby mi się po programie jeszcze ułożyło, jak chcę... *westchnęła* Groźniejsi rywale? No, ale gdybym była od nich gorsza, 7 miejsce też by mnie satysfakcjonowało. Zbytnio ciężko w naszym kraju liczyć na jakieś szczególne sukcesy na arenie międzynarodowej i mocno widoczny jest ten brak specjalnych nadziei wśród sportowców i tym podobnych, więc takie cośki, jak połowa stawki cieszyłyby *wzruszyła ramionami* ''Włoch wzruszył ramionami na słowa o powietrzu. '' '''Levi: Mam wrażenie, że wszędzie powietrze jest dość podobne i nie jest, aż tak złe jak opowiadają. Nie zdziwiłbym się, gdyby to był czysty myk na te śmieszne maski, które i tak nie pomagają. *zaśmiał się kpiąco* Słuchając dziewczyny, przyglądał się jej ruchom, jak i słowom. Chciał jak najlepiej poznać swoją rozmówczyni. '' '''Levi': A jakbyś chciała, by Ci się ułożyło? Niewątpliwie program może być dla Ciebie trampoliną do dalszej kariery w telewizji. Ja właśnie wybiłem się na włoskim reality-show. Jeśli tego pragniesz, czy masz taki cel, to tego Ci życzę. Jeśli inny, z chęcią poznam. *dodał ciepło* Mustang pomachał dłońim, jakby chciał zasugerować, że nie to miał na myśli. Levi: Nie twierdzę, że nie zasłużyłaś, czy byłaś gorsza. Były osoby, które w teorii bardziej się wybijały, ale fatalnie grały w grę "socjologiczną". Natomiast Ty zrobiłaś moim zdaniem wszystko odpowiednio, czasami po prostu cichaczem przechodząc dalej. To też trzeba umieć. *podrapał się za głową, mając nadzieję, że dziewczyna zrozumiała jego zagmatwane mysli* Kraj macie mały, ale na pewno swoim występem zwróciłaś uwagę większej publiki na Łotwę. Jesteś niemal ambsadorką obecnie. Abby: 'Powiedzmy *skinęła głową* Moim celem jest wygranie czegoś cennego, o wiele cenniejszego od tego programu, może by przez to powiedzieć poniekąd, że jest to... walka o życie *założyła ręce* Ale nie chcę o tym mówić teraz. Myślenie o tym, czy mówienie, nie pozwoli mi w pewni skupić się na finale *miała nadzieję, że chłopak zrozumie* Kuchnia: ... Basen: ... Biblioteka: ... ''Pojawił się Mustang. Przyglądał się w lusterku, czekał aż wybije godzina. Wybiła własnie 17:55. Na dwóch biurkach zostaiwł polecenia: "Napisać 12 wersowy wiersz. Ma mieć 3 zwrotki i w każdej mają być inaczej ułożone rymy: AABB, ABAB oraz ABBA. Każda zwrotka ma nawiązywać do kraju/bohatera sezonu. Możecie w dwóch zwrotkach zamiast uczestników/krajów nawiązać do kogoś z ekipy. Peace". '' Przygotowania Abby: ... ''Abby wzięła kartkę i długopis... Zaczęła pisać co jej przychodziło do głowy. Przygotowania Rhys: Chłopak usiadł i zaczął intensywnie się zastanawiać. Jego doświadczenia z wierszami były kiepskie, jednak tutaj były zdecydowanie bardziej ludzkie wymagania. Mógł używać dowolnych słów, ilości znaków, liczby wyrazów. Jedyne co musiał pilnować to liczba wersów, zwrotek oraz ułożenie rymów. '''Rhys: Jesteś dużym chłopcem Rhys, możesz to zrobić... *mruknął cicho do siebie* Po chwili wziął pierwszą wolną kartkę, długopis który miał pod ręką i zaczął zapisywać wszystko co miało jakiś rym i miało sens użycia tego w wierszu. Rhys: Krzak.... Jak? Spojrzał na doniczkę, która była jego pomocnikiem. Nic jednak nie powiedziała, w milczeniu obserwowała pracę Norwega. Rhys: Mogłem się tego spodziewać. *wzruszył ramionami* Bezużyteczny jak zawsze. *dodał* W ciszy kontynuował pisanie, cały czas pilnując odgórnych ustaleń, jak i czasu w którym musiał się zmieścić. Wiersz: Abby: ... Abby pisze: Na małej Łotwie się bywało nieraz i mieszkało W pewnej wiosce zwanej Dyneburg się osiedlało. Te długie ulice pokryte znakami nędzy, przygnębienia i smutku Nie przykryją nawet te najpiękniejsze budynki w tym ogródku. Pewnego razu pewnego Norwega poznało się, Czy żałować trzeba? Otóż nie, gdyż pomimo jego skrytej, cichej i chłodnej natury Dobrym przyjacielem potrafi być, a i pomoże kiedy potrzeba Wystarczy szczera rozmowa, wtem nie wyda się dla was ponury. W tym samym programie, rozmawiało się w rudowłosą Jurgitą Wszystko, wszystkich i wszystkie sprawy trzymając w garści. Doświadczenie posiadająca w sprawach przeróżnej maści Miała i złamać się nie dała nawet największym hipokrytom. Skończyła, po czym odłożyła długopis na miejsce i zostawiła kartkę do oceny. Wiersz Rhys: Chłopak skończył pisać. Nie wiedział co sądzić o swoim dziele, po prostu zostawił je na biurku do oceny ekipie. ... Jak''' Tygrys Królewski wbiłem się w programu '''rozkład Krzak''', Charles, Suzie rozjechani na lolity '''rozkaz Starasz się to '''grasz', obijasz się odpadasz'' Mówisz że się '''znasz', spinasz się jak Barabasz'' W głowie zawsze '''chłopak', kosteczka czy Instagram'' rzeczywistość''' tak brutalna jak Michael '''Myers Przetrwali tylko '''Topaz', waleczna jak Joanna'' Sex Pistols''' odstrzeliły parę zgranych '''maleństw Rhysiak kontra Abby, świat się na nas '''poznał' – kim jest reszta składu, który nas zapoznał?'' Jurgita, Evelynn – '''lolitki kochane', Levi pan Mustang – błyszczy na ekranie'' Temple i Anne – '''kobitki skubane', Sophie per Wróżka – czyżby już na planie?'' Ekipa zebrana, czas rozpocząć '''finał' – kto będzie świętował, kto będzie zaklinał?'' Wyzwanie, Rynek Główny Wywieszono kartkę z trzema ostatnimi wyzwaniami. '' 1) Stworzyć potrawę polską z tylko dostępnych składników: ziemniaki, ryż, żywy kurczak, jabłoń oraz grusza w ogrodzie, groch/kukurydza w puszkach, pomidory/ogórki w lodówce, sól, pieprz, mleko, olej. '' 2) Rzuć wyzwanie przeciwnikowi. Nawiązując do wyzwania w Irlandii, każdy zawodnik musi drugiemu rzucić wyzwanie. Kreatywność dowolna, jednakże musicie określić ramy oceniania. 3) Jest rok 2035. Norwegia przeżywa kryzys, Łotwa jest rosnącą potęgą gospodarczą. Po tragedii bombowej w Oslo, kraj stracił stabilność. Abby jest generałem sił zbrojnych łotewskich, natomiast Rhys dowodzi Norweską armią. Macie napisać opowiadanie na ten temat. Na każde zadanie macie około 12h. Wyzwanie kończy się w niedzielę o godzinie 13:00. Wyzwanie przeciwnikowi musicie dać najpóźniej o godzinie 12 w sobotę, by miał 24h. Powodzenia życżę finalistom. '' Abby przygotowania: ... Rhys przygotowania: ''Chłopak pierwsze co zrobił to wybrał się do ogrodu by zerwać trochę jabłek i gruszek. W tym celu zabrał ze sobą ręcznie robiony koszyk, podarowany na czas zadania przez ekipę. Bardziej jednak zastanawiał się co przyrządzi z tych składników które dostali. Rhys: Gotowanie… ehh. *pokręcił głową* Porażka. Wrzucając owoce do kosza myślał… aż wymyślił. Dojrzał coś… co mu pomogło i to bardzo. Po zebraniu owoców wrócił na swoje stanowisko pracy. Wziął sokowirówkę, która stała na jednym z blatów. Otworzył ją i zaczął wrzucać do środka jabłka, które następnie przechodziły przez fantastyczną przygodę w wirówce, zostawiając za sobą mus i sok, które chłopak oddzielnie kategoryzował. Oczywiście mus wypierdzielił do kosza, a napój zostawił. Rhys: Okej, teraz tylko… Usłyszał charakterystyczny dźwięk, odwrócił się i zobaczył przywiązanego do blatu kurczaka. Na sznurze była karteczka od ekipy. Rhys: „Powodzenia”. *wywrócił oczyma* Spojrzał krzywo na rzucającego się kurczaka. Rhys: Poważnie? *spojrzał wymownie na noże, które leżały już przyszykowane* No cóż… Spojrzał na kurczaka, po czym wzruszył ramionami. Rhys: Wybacz… Zamachnął się, po chwili było słychać tylko uderzenie nożem o blat... ... Abby wyzwanie I: ... Abby wzięła się do roboty. Pierwsze za co się wzięła, to popatrzyła na składniki, jakie miała wykorzystać. Nie przedłużając wzięła się za obieranie ziemniaków. Gdy skończyła, potem je umyła i położyła je na bok. Następnie na garnkach zaczęła gotować wodę. W między czasie pokroiła kurczaka, która wpierw szybko zabiła, potem obrała, opróżniła, umyła że wyglądał, jak ze sklepu. Zostawiła kawałki, które były jej potrzebne do dania, czyli udka i skrzydełka. Po czym wsypała do garnków ziemniaki i ryż, by się gotowały. Natomiast kurczaka przyprawiać zaczęła. Solą, pieprzem na oleju. Potem dała to do piekarnika, by się robiły. Kiedy ziemniaki i ryż się już ugotowały, położyła je na stolik. Ziemniaki ubiła. Zaczęła robić sałatkę owocowo-warzywną z dostępnych warzyw i owoców z ryżem. Gdy skończyła wyjęła przygotowane już kawałki kurczaka. I ostatecznie na talerzu pojawiło się udko i skrzydełko kurczaka, z ubitymi ziemniakami i sałatką owocowo-warzywną, natomiast obok była szklanka mleka. Abby była świadoma, że zrobiła to wyzwanie bez żadnego stylu, ale była po prostu zagubiona, myślała o wielu innych rzeczach, które nie pozwalały jej się w pełni skupić na zadaniach. Otarła głowę z potu, po czym zostawiła danie i sobie poszła. Abby wyzwanie II: Wpierw Dk ma tutaj dodać swoją katorgę dla Abby. Chłopak machnął ręką, zabierając Abby ze sobą. Rhys: Nie będzie to nic skomplikowanego. *uśmiechnął się pod nosem* Dotarł z dziewczyną do pokoju z instrumentami. Znajdowały się tam między innymi gitary, perkusja czy zabytkowy fortepian. Chłopak podskoczył i usiadł sobie na jego klapie. Rhys: Nie wiem czy wspominałem, albo czy było widać… ale bardzo lubię muzykę. *uśmiechnął się* Abby wyglądała na lekko zaniepokojoną, założyła ręce. Rhys: Spokojnie, nie będę Ci kazał nic grać…. Wręcz przeciwnie. Spojrzała na niego zaskoczona, chłopak zeskoczył z fortepianu i podszedł bliżej dziewczyny. Wskazał ręką na stojący w pobliżu laptop. Rhys: Czeka Cię pewnego rodzaju Quiz muzyczny. Nie będzie on jednak zwykłym Quizem. *pokręcił głową* Nie będziemy bowiem słuchać muzyki. Podszedł bliżej laptopa i usiadł na krześle, wskazał dziewczynie krzesło naprzeciw niego. Rhys: Dostaniesz dziesięć tekstów piosenek i na ich podstawie będziesz musiała mi powiedzieć wykonawcę lub wykonawców, tytuł tego utworu oraz ewentualny album w jakim występuje. Brzmi prosto, prawda? Abby kiwnęła lekko głową, chłopak przejechał dłonią po biurku. Rhys: Nie mogę Ci się jednak tak podłożyć. Dlatego, będziesz mieć zaledwie 3 minuty na odpowiedź po podaniu prze ze mnie tekstu z piosenki, który… będzie przetłumaczony na język kraju w którym jesteśmy, czyli na Polski. Może też trafić się Polski utwór, kto wie. Za każdą poprawną odpowiedź dostaniesz 1 pkt, jak wcześniej wspomniałem tekstów będzie dziesięć więc możesz zdobyć max. 10 pkt. Ale uwaga, odpowiedzi cząstkowe nie będą akceptowane, czyli nie ma możliwości bym zaliczył Ci samego wykonawcę albo tytuł piosenki. Myślę, że zrozumiałaś. Wyglądało na to, że tak. Rhys: Muszę się do tego przygotować, więc daj mi chwilę… Minęła chwila, chłopak spojrzał na Abby. Rhys: Jestem gotowy, a ty? Abby: Tak, jestem gotowa. Rhys: Dobrze więc. Oto pierwszy tekst. Nie wiem nawet, co czuć, oni nie wiedzą nawet, co jest prawdziwe Susze łzy banknotem, jestem gotowy, żeby zrobić młyn, oh Abby: To skądś kojarzę... Tylko? Hmm... Curry... Curry... Denzel Curry i CLOUT COBAIN. To chyba to. Album TA13OO. Rhys: Dobrze, jeden punkt na twoim koncie. Abby: Uff, udało się, jest dobrze. Rhys: Kolejna piosenka. Chcą zobaczyć krew Chcą zobaczyć nienawiść Jak igła w twoich żyłach Choroba bez imienia Abby: Deuce - America. Tak mi się wydaje, tylko jaki to był album Nine Lives. Rhys: I drugi punkt, lecimy dalej. Przebrana pani Lis Chickichiki! Hurra! Chikichiki! Hurra Abby: Hah, album Babymetal. A piosenka? Babymetal - Megitsune. Rhys: Ładnie, ładnie. 3 punkty. Leci numer cztery. Mój tata przystawił mi pistolet go głowy Powiedział: Jeśli pocałujesz chłopaka to cię zastrzelę Abby: A to pamiętam, aż za dobrze. YUNGBLUD - Parents, z albumu Parents. Rhys: Przykro mi, a tak dobrze było. Wszystko się zgadza... tylko, że to jest singiel. Niestety. Abby: Cóż, trudno. Rhys: Piąty tekst. Cicho, kiedy próbuję śpiewać Cicho, kiedy robię bity Cicho, kiedy próbuję myśleć Przepraszam, nie chciałem krzyczeć Abby: NF – When I Grow Up i z albumu hmm... The Search. Rhys: GG, Easy, jak to mawiają w pewnej grze. *wzruszył ramionami* Cztery na pięć poprawnych, piosenka numer sześć. Jeśli tylko mógłbyś go zwrócić, mam nadzieję, że byś to zrobił Oddaj nam Biggie'go, oddaj Pun'a, oddaj Potrójnego X'a Abby: Emm... Joyner Lucas - Devil's Work chyba z albumem ADHD? Rhys: Wszystko się zgadza... prawie. Album jeszcze nie wyszedł, więc nadal funkcjonuje to jako singiel. Abby: No tak, zapomniałam. Rhys: Możesz podziękować Joynerowi za przedłużanie premiery. Kolejny kawałek przed tobą. Nie zmuszaj mnie, bym obudził dziecko Nie musi patrzeć na to, co zamierzam zrobić Przestań ryczeć, dlaczego zawszę muszę na Ciebie krzyczeć? Abby: Eminem - Kim i... The Marshall Mathers LP 2 Rhys: Ouch, kilkadziesiąt lat za daleko. *pokręcił głową*. Był to Marshall Mathers, ale z roku 2000. Abby westchnęła. Rhys: No to piosenka numer osiem. Dałaś mi omijanie Naprawdę nienawidzę omijania Naprawdę masz paranoję Zawsze trzymam pistolet Zawsze dajesz mi motyle Kiedy się pojawisz Abby: Myślę, że to Juice Wrld - Robbery. Rhys: Zgadza się. Po za dwoma faktami. *kręci głową* Jest to Juice WRLD i ta piosenka jest w albumie, konkretniej w Death Race for Love. Może dziewiątka Ci szczęście przyniesie. Szczerze mówiąc, po prostu chcę być jednym z wielkich Gdzie muszą sprowadzić chłopca do każdej debaty Nie chcę zostawić tej samej gry W skrócie, jakie masz zaległości? Abby: Nie, nie przyniesie, nie wiem Rhys: No to akurat było trudne... Spojrzał na monitor. Rhys: Byli to... Lil Dicky & Snoop Dogg w utworze Professional Rapper, album o takiej samej nazwie. Abby: Poproszę ostatni tekst. Rhys: Mówisz, masz. Te złamane serca, złamane sny i złamane życie ze złamanymi kolcami Złamane serca i pożyczony czas jak złamane płyty, próbujemy dalej Czego bym nie dał, aby zobaczyć to złamane dziecko we mnie Powiedz mu, że wszystko będzie dobrze, świat jest wart walki Abby: To jest... Hollywood Undead - Something To Believe z albumu PSALMS? Rhys: Hmm... *spojrzał na dziewczynę* Zaliczę, ale odpowiesz mi na jedno pytanie. PSALMS są albumem, prawda? Abby: Tak. Rhys: Nie prawda! *oburzył się* To było EP! Abby: Aaa, no tak... Moja niewiedza na temat albumów dziś się na mnie zemściła po prostu Rhys: Hej... było lepiej niż się spodziewałem, naprawdę. *uśmiechnął się do dziewczyny* Abby: No, mogło być gorzej. Rhys: Ale zaliczę Ci tą odpowiedź, ponieważ ludzie różnie to odbierają. Tym sposobem zdobyłaś... połowę punktów jaką mogłaś zdobyć. Mogło być lepiej, mogło być gorzej... nie jest źle! Yury Cię pewnie wyżej oceni. *westchnął* Abby: Dzięki, przede mną jeszcze dwa zadania. Przed tobą trzy, więc już idę i powodzenia. Chłopak przytulił dziewczynę na pożegnanie i rozeszli się, a on zajął się swoimi zadaniami. Abby wyzwanie III: ... Abby z marszu zaraz po skończeniu dania, przystąpiła do przedstawiania opowiadania, które pisała sobie raczej skrótowo, ale nie mogła sobie pozwolić wyjść z niczym, więc postarała się, by coś było na tej kartce napisane. Nie przedłużając weszła i zaczęła czytać opowiadanie... Abby: 'Pora przedstawić wam moje opowiadanie: Doczekaliśmy czasów, roku 2035. W dwóch krajach sytuacja do tego czasu zmieniła się niemalże o 180 stopni. Łotwa doczekała się czasów, tych czasów swojej wielkości, jest rosnącą potęgą gospodarczą. Natomiast Norwegię dopadł wręcz kryzys z powodu tragedii bombowej w Oslo. Natomiast jak do tego doszło? Tutaj poszło o bardzo mocny konflikt pomiędzy Norwegią, a Łotwą. Armie tych państw stoczyły na Bałtyku, wojnę morską. Generałem sił zbrojnych łotewskich była Abby, niegdyś walczyła, by przeżyć, czyli praktycznie jak teraz. Dziewczyna, która dostała szansę zostania generałem, porzucając tym samym swoje marzenia artystyczne. Natomiast dowódcą Norwegów był Rhys, który w ogóle również nie wydawał się spełniony, i tak w sumie męczył się z tym. Oboje wiedzieli, o słabości tej drugiej strony, czuli nawet pewną bliskość, jeśli chodzi o wspólny problem, ale to była wojna... Trzeba było być bezwzględnym, by też uniknąć buntu żołnierzy, którzy szczególnie po stronie Łotewskiej wydawali się nie ufni. Abby jednak wiedziała, że nie ma absolutnie szans, z dużo bardziej licznymi wojskami Norweskimi w bezpośrednim pojedynku. Musiała, więc użyć podstępu i w dzień przed ostatecznym pojedynkiem doszło do spotkania dowódców, gdzie Abby umiejętnie pokierowała rozmową, że Rhys pod wpływem słabości zdradził przypadkowo ich plany dotyczące jego armii nie będąc tego świadomym. Wykorzystany fakt został wykorzystany, wojska Norweskie zostały otoczone i ostatecznie poległy. Ucierpiało również Oslo, które zostało całkowicie zniszczone podczas tragedii bombowej. Łotwa zyskała tym samym nowym sojuszników i dzięki nowym osiedlającym się ludziom, zwiększeniu poziomu wykształcenia rozwinęła się gospodarczo, że zaczęła się pojawiać w czołówkach pod tym względem w Europie. Natomiast Norwegia już popadła w taki kryzys, że ludzie zaczęli opuszczać kraj, coraz mniej ludzi pracowało oraz co przedtem było rzadkością, zaczęła działać przestępczość, z którą policja sobie już po prostu nie radziła. Tak wiele zmieniło się wokół tych państw, tak niespodziewanie, tak nagle... ''Abby skończyła 'Abby: '''To tyle, dziękuję za uwagę *ukłoniła się i poszła* Rhys wyzwanie I: ''Po przygotowaniu sobie wszystkie z czego chciałby skorzystać Rhys przystąpił do pracy. Nie było to łatwe zadanie, zwłaszcza że w gotowaniu to on jednak nie był najlepszy. Podstawy jednak znał i wiedział co trzeba zrobić. Na początek wyciągnął jeden wielki i głęboki garnek oraz jedną patelnię do smażenia. Postawił oba na płytach nowoczesnej kuchenki. 400px|center '''Rhys: Okej… co dzisiaj Szef kuchni ma do zrobienia? Spojrzał na swoje składniki do dania, jakie będzie wykonywał. Musiało być Polsko i będzie Polsko… chyba? Lista składników jest bardzo okrojona, ale przynajmniej nie trzeba wszystkiego użyć. Rhys: Chyba zacznę od wstawienia wody… Wziął głęboki garnek i postawił go do zlewu. Puścił wodę z kranu i czekał, aż zapełni się mniej więcej do ¾ jego pojemności. Po zapełnieniu gdy osiągnął wymagany poziom wody przetarł go dokładnie ścierką. Rhys: … Wyciągnął deskę do krojenia, po czym wziął do rąk świeżo „upieczonego” kurczaka i położył go na desce, a właściwie to co z niego zostało, bo ani głowy, ani nóg, ani piór to już on nie posiadał… przypominał bardziej tego sklepowego, gotowego do przyrządzenia. Chłopak przypomniał sobie jak pozbywał się kuraka, po czym wzdrygnął. Rhys: Obrzydlistwo. *pokręcił głową* Wziął ostrze i zaczął oczyszczać mięso ze zbędnych dodatków. Nie był pewny czy ktoś będzie to jadł, czy może sam będzie musiał to zjeść, także wolał to zrobić najlepiej jak się dało. Po oczyszczeniu zaczął przyszykowywać mięso do faszerowania, a konkretniej to chodziło o ryż. Wziął jedną z paczek i łagodnym ruchem ręki przerzucał ziarenka z torebki do wnętrza mięsa. Nie były to wielkie ilości, miały jedynie dać łagodne poczucie, że nie jest to samo mięso. Wziął sól i nasypał trochę do środka, dokładnie to samo robiąc z pieprzem. Po odpowiednim zabezpieczeniu przed rozwaleniem się kurczaka przyszła pora na ubijanie. Sięgnął do szuflady po drewniany młotek. Rhys: Ubijamy. *wzruszył ramionami* Zaczął ubijać mięso, robiąc to mocno a jednocześnie ostrożnie. Nie chciał przecież spartolić sobie całej roboty. Wcześniej zdążył podłożyć jakąś siatkę nad mięso, przez co nie będzie się odrywało ani chlapało na wszystkie strony. Zrobił tak z każdym z dwóch kawałków, wcześniej obracając je oczywiście na drugą stronę. W międzyczasie włączył płytę pod większym z garnków, załączając tryb gotowania wody na ziemniaki. Po zdjęciu worka z mięsa zajął się przyprawianiem, nie miał on co prawda zbyt wielkiego pola manewru, ale liczył się odpowiednia ilość soli oraz pieprzu rozwiąże sprawę. Po zagotowaniu się wody na ziemniaki, obrane i przygotowane do gotowania kartofle wrzucił do gara z wodą, po czym przykrył je pokrywką. Miał z nimi spokój na około 20-30 minut, więc mógł zająć się dalszą częścią pracy. W tym samym momencie wziął do ręki olej, a następnie nalał go odrobinę na patelnię (około 1 łyżka), pod którą włączył płytę kuchenną, w celu rozgrzania pod smażenie mięsa. Skoro na patelni wszystko się rozgrzewało bądź gotowało, chłopak zostawił ją na chwilę i przeszedł do innej części stołu. Znajdowały się przed nim warzywa, konkretnie to puszka z kukurydzą i groszkiem, pokrojony w kostkę pomidor oraz ogórek. Dobry Polski obiad nie może przecież obejść się bez surówki do ziemniaków, a tak przynajmniej czytał. Rhys: Hmm… chyba nie będzie z tym większego problemu. Miało być zdrowo i będzie… no, częściowo. Nie można oczekiwać, że typowa Polska rodzina jada same kiełki. Z tego co dowiedział się brakowało mu głównie wódki i golonki, no ale ekipa nie udostępniła mu takich składników. Wziął szklanką miskę, wielkości piłki do rugby po czym wsypał tam połowę puszki kukurydzy i groszku. Następnie wziął do ręki pocięte pomidory, a było ich całkiem niewiele po czym wsypał je do miski, mieszając je przy tym z poprzednikami. Tylko trochę mało jak na surówkę, prawda? Rhys: Teraz czas wejść na większe obroty… Wziął jabłko do rąk, a drugą ręką grzebał w szufladzie szukając pewnego przyrządu. center|400px Rhys: Jest. *wyciągnął palnik* Położył jabłko na metalowej blaszce, która była w piekarniku. Opierała się ona na przenośnych podpórkach które były na wyposażeniu, pewnie już ktoś wcześniej stosował ten manewr. Włączył palnik i zaczął przypalać skórę owocu, jednocześnie kontrolując by nie spalić go doszczętnie. Efekt, który chciał osiągnąć to twarda, jednocześnie jadalna skorupa którą mógłby podać jako dodatek do jedzenia. Tak też wyszło. Odstawił jabłko na blat, a palnik odłożył na bok. Wziął do ręki łyżkę i wyżłobił jedną część jabłka, odkładając ją na bok. Sięgnął ręką po miskę z wymieszanymi warzywami, łyżką nałożył trochę w jedną część jabłka. W ten sposób przypieczona część była jadalna, natomiast ta wyżłobiona niepieczona służyła jako kieszonka dla miksu kukurydzy, groszku i pomidora. Zanim zaczął robić to samo z drugim jabłkiem i gruszkami, przeszedł na chwilę w stronę kuchenki. Wziął do ręki sól i odpowiedni posolił powoli gotujące się w garze ziemniaki, tak by nie wyszła z tego mdła papka. Zerknął na patelnię, na której olej rozszedł się po całym jej obszarze, powoli zaczynając strzelać. Była to dobra informacja, mięso za niedługo będzie gotowe do usmażenia. Wcześniej jednak wykonał zabieg z owocami trzy razy, robiąc to wszystko tak samo z każdym z nich. Dodatki były gotowe, odstawił je na bok by nie przeszkadzały mu przy dalszej pracy. Rhys: Już półmetek. *odetchnął, przecierając czoło* Położył dwa kawałki mięsa na patelni, od razu zaczęło wrzeć, był to dobry znak. Chłopak ucelował w idealny moment. Podszedł do stołu przy którym odłożył „resztki” które wydobywał z owoców. Może było to zaskakujące, ale zaczął nimi posypywać powoli rumieniącego się kotleta. Skoro nie mógł liczyć na inne przyprawy niż sól i pieprz postanowił sam załatwić sobie nutkę słodkiego smaku. Po obróceniu go na drugą stronę powtórzył czynność, tylko tym razem sypiąc gruszką, wcześniej było jabłko. 400px|center Ziemniaki zaczęły się gotować, więc chłopak szybko wyłączył płytę pod garnkiem i zaczął je odcedzać. Tak przygotowane do spożycia kartofle zostawił na razie samym sobie, by trochę ostygły przed podaniem. Rhys: Mmm… center|400px Filet również zaczął domagać się odstawienia na boczny tor, ponieważ nawet dla niego było już za gorąco. Chłopak szybkim ruchem zgarnął talerz przeznaczony do posiłku, podstawił go obok patelni. Efektownie podrzucił patelnią, a kurczak wylądował idealnie na wyznaczonym dla niego na talerzu miejscu. Rhys: Udało się? *podrapał się zaskoczony* Tak naprawdę to improwizował z tą sztuczką, ale najważniejsze że mu się udało. Wziął drewnianą łyżkę i obok mięsa położył trzy parujące ziemniaki, garnek odstawił na bok. Następnie wziął kolejne naczynie, na którym położył cztery przygotowane dekoracyjne sałatki warzywno-owocowe, dwie z jabłkiem oraz dwie z gruszką. Podniósł patelnię i przelał trochę tłuszczu powstałego podczas smażenia na ziemniaki, po czym odłożył ją na bok. Rhys: No i na sam koniec… Podszedł do dzbana, w którym miał przygotowaną sporą ilość soku jabłkowego, który wykonał wcześniej. Nalał go do szklanki i postawił obok talerza z jedzeniem. center|400px Rhys: Kotlet schabowy z kurczaka z ryżem, nutką jabłek oraz gruszki. Do tego tradycyjne Polskie ziemniaki, świeży sok jabłkowy oraz zdrowa, a jakże oryginalnie wykonana sałatka warzywno-owocowa. No i najważniejsze… Sięgnął ręką po ogórka, położył go na talerzu obok kotleta. center|400px Rhys: Ogórek na zagrychę. *puścił oczko* Gotowy posiłek zabezpieczył i zostawił, a samemu udał się do kolejnego zadania. Rhys wyzwanie II: Wpierw Sigur musi dać swoją katorgę dla Rhysa. Hyhy. Abby spojrzała na swojego rywala, musiała mu dać jakieś zadanie, i miała już pomysł... Abby: 'Za mną Rhys *odczytała po jego minie, że już nic go może nie zaskoczyć po wyzwaniach w Irlandii* Spokojnie, nie mam zamiaru się jakoś specjalnie wysilać co do wyzwania, które tobie zaraz przedstawię *lekko się uśmiechnęła* ''W końcu dotarła z nim do pewnego pokoju, gdzie było kilka pudełek, które Abby kolejno otwierała i okazało się, że było tak kilka zestawów klocków Lego. Abby natychmiast przeszła do rzeczy... 'Abby: '''Twoim zadaniem będzie ułożyć z tego co tutaj masz w pudełkach... Miasteczko Lego pod tytułem... "Show Never Dies", a potem o nim opowiedzieć. Każdy element miasteczka, a w tym przypadku kwadrat. ''Przedstawiła zieloną planszę podzieloną na niewielkie kwadraty. 'Abby: '''Musi zawierać nawiązanie do Total Drama: Show Never Dies, a przy okazji faktycznie pełnić funkcję miasta, czyli musi mieć ludzi, domy, drzewa, sklepy, mosty itp. *założyła ręce* A ramy ocenia... *westchnęła, bo niezbyt chciała, ale musiała, więc rzuciła...* No dobra, twoja praca oceniona zostanie w skali 6-10 jeśli uwzględnisz w tym miasteczku, które zrobisz i opowiesz... wszystkie wątki jakie się pojawiły w tym programie. Jeśli nie, będziesz oceniony jedynie w skali 1-5. Cóż, powodzenia Rhys, niech wygra najlepszy. ''Rhysowi nie pozostało nic innego... jak wziąć się do budowania. ---- Po długiej i wyczerpującej pracy Norweg odetchnął. Był gotowy zaprezentować wszystkim swoje dzieło nad którym tyle czasu siedział. ''Kwadrat #1, dzielnica Niemcy'' center|300px Na pierwszy ogień chłopak wziął pierwszą lokację sezonu, czyli Niemcy. Konkretnego miasta nie podano, ale pamiętał że było to gdzieś nad morzem, prawdopodobnie mógł być to Rostock. Starając się odwzorować wszystko co widział tam podczas zadania, najbardziej skupił się na hotelu z którym mimo wszystko miał najwięcej styczności a także zdołał go trochę obejrzeć. Budynek był w stylu stricte Europejskim, ale z zewnątrz zdecydowanie pachniał nowoczesnością w swoim wykonaniu, a przynajmniej standardami przyjętymi przez wybredne społeczeństwo. Wokół hotelu rozciągały się drzewa oraz specyficzne ławeczki, na których niektórzy spędzali czas przed i po zadaniu. Przy budowaniu go jednak nie skupił się tylko na samym wyglądzie zewnętrznym, ale także na wnętrzu. Każdą budowlę zaprojektował tak, by bez problemu można było podnieść jej część zaglądając do środka, jednocześnie niczego nie rozwalając. '''Rhys: Na początku sezonu zostaliśmy obudzeni w zamkniętych pokojach, które sami musieliśmy otworzyć zostawionymi dla nas kluczami. Wskazał na dwanaście pokojów uczestników, jedenaście było otwartych normalnie, natomiast ostatni wyglądał na wyważony. Rhys: Mój pomocnik, pan Sadzonka nie chciał opuścić sypialni po dobroci. *wzruszył ramionami* Mieliśmy czas, by się ze sobą zapoznać. Jedni dogadywali się lepiej… Wskazał na pomieszczenie w którym siedziało większość osób, jadalnia połączona z kuchnią. Ludziki były jednak ubrudzone czerwonym barwnikiem. Rhys: Zbierając przy okazji psikusa od prowadzącej, natomiast drudzy… Pokazał bibliotekę, w której siedziała perfekcyjna imitacja lego Janusza. Obok byli też inni chłopacy, jak Rhys, Charles czy Brian. Rhys: … gorzej. Janusz musiał być przygnębiony faktem, że został odesłany do kraju największego wroga. *wywrócił oczyma* Były też spokojniejsze spotkania… *wskazał na pokój w którym siedział Rhys i Jurgita, jej wersja miała nawet mini kajdanki na sobie!* Zamknął hotel, po czym zaczął pokazywać kolejne części. Bar ekipy nie różnił się niczym szczególnym od pozostałych budynków, mimo tego wypadało o tym wspomnieć jako miejscu gdzie przebywała najważniejsza osoba w programie. Przez małe okienka dostrzec można było jak lego Jurgita rozmawia z lego T-M-P Chan. Swoją rękę przeniósł nad kawiarenkę, w której razem z drużyną C pisał swoje zadanie, a właściwie to… Rhys: Kawiarenka, w której sam musiałem męczyć się z pracą dotyczącą wycieczki. Pizza wolała się opierdzielać, a Igor wolał zdać się na moją pracę, samemu wyjątkowo się nie wtrącając. Sam budynek był raczej w standardowym Europejskim stylu. W oko mogło wpaść, że ze środka patrząc na zewnątrz na widoku znajdowała się stara ulica z torami tramwajowymi. Nawet jeden taki został zbudowany przez chłopaka, znajdował się on centralnie przed kawiarnią. Rhys: No i zamykając wątek Niemiecki… Wskazał na bardziej zieloną oraz niebieską część kwadraciku. Znajdował się tam duży park, zdobiony murkami, ławeczkami czy alejkami. Plusem była jego lokalizacja, bo znajdował się niedaleko rzeki która przepływała przez miasto. Rhys: Tutaj po wyzwaniu większość osób udała się by skonsultować jego przebieg, czy też lepiej się zapoznać. *wskazał na pięciu ludków, którzy mieli odzwierciedlać Rhysa, Benjiego, Melissę, Suzie oraz Luke’a, który zapoznawał się z swoimi nowymi przyjaciółmi* Wszystko ładnie współgrało z innymi budynkami, których chłopak nie opisywał. Były to tak zwane wstawki, które zbudował by nigdzie nie pojawiły się żadne puste placki. Najważniejsze było, że pasowały do głównego otoczenia na którym się skupił. Tym akcentem wskazał na kolejny kwadrat… Kwadrat #2, dzielnica Szwecja center|300px Rhys: Kolejnym przystankiem jest Szwecja, kraina pewnego Szwedzkiego wannabe. *uśmiechnął się pod nosem* Pierwsze co rzuca się w oczy, to bardzo niska zabudowa budynków jednocześnie zaopatrzona w sporą ilość sklepików. Wąskie uliczki między małymi kamienicami dla pracowników jak i zwykłych mieszkańców posiadały swój urok, z pewnością mieszkający tam rybacy czy robotnicy nie narzekali jakoś specjalnie. W sumie to wymowne, że największym obiektem w tej części miasta był luksusowy statek wycieczkowy. Ogromny prom był dokładną imitacją tego na którym część z uczestników szukała wskazówek do literek jak i samych literek. Rhys: Pamiętam to miejsce aż za dobrze, wydaje mi się że inni też. *wywrócił oczyma* Podniósł górną część statku, otwierając go. Jak się okazało w środku było dużo więcej miejsca niż wcześniej mogłoby się wydawać. Znalazło się tam odzwierciedlenie wielu scen, takich jak… Rhys: Wspólny czas Melissy z Lukaninho, Benji targujący się w Wikingiem, Igor z policjantem homoseksualistą zboczeńcem czy ja zamknięty w kajucie z Czarnobrodym… *westchnął, przypomniały mu się stare dobre czasy (please)* To tylko kilka przykładów. Resztę można było zobaczyć gołym okiem, wszystko było tam przedstawione. Igor vs Sebix, przygody Margaritty… Nie chcąc zbytnio przedłużać zamknął statek po czym wskazał na znajdujący się na drugiej stronie kwadratu wrak statku. Nie wiadomo jakim cudem, ale pośród tych wszystkich kolorowych klocków zdołał znaleźć takie, które mogłyby mu posłużyć jako zardzewiała blacha statku. Tam od razu dało się zobaczyć innowację twórczą chłopaka, zrobić ogień z klocków lego? Rhys: Myślę, że te wybuchy bardzo dobrze ukazują kto głównie dawał popis w tej lokacji. *uśmiechnął się pod nosem* Oczywiście, że miał na myśli Charlesa i jego legendarną demolkę z wyrywaniem desek w ścianach i podłodze. Kto inny mógł zrobić taki raban? Chyba tylko Rhys w jednym z pomieszczeń… za co później zapłacił. Wrak był oczywiście zbudowany tylko w części, ponieważ docelowo druga część miała znajdować się pod wodą, co chyba jest dość logiczne. Zostawiając wrak za sobą ukazał kolejne miejsca w których spędzali czas. Jednym z takich ważniejszych była latarnia morska, która swoją drogą nie jest jedyną latarnią w mieście. W pobliżu tych wszystkich lokacji biegała sobie Kate z Jackiem Rozpruwaczem czy Charles z Napoleonem. Jak przystało na styl budowania Norwega był jeden budynek który się wyróżniał, a była nim Biblioteka. Wszystkie pokoje zostały wykonane z należytą dokładnością… chociaż on tam tylko przechodził, ale przecież oglądał powtórki! Rhys: Brian nieźle się tam namęczył, nie powiem. *pokręcił głową* Wszyscy dostali w kość, ale takie uroki Szwecji. *wzruszył ramionami* Kwadrat #3, dzielnica Norwegia center|300px Kolejny kwadracik, kolejne różnice… w przeciwieństwie do poprzednich lokacji tutaj dominowała duża nowoczesność. Chłopak postarał się, projektując kilka wysokich apartamentowców które powalały swoją dokładnością wykonania, co prawda wewnątrz pewnie nic nie było, ale z zewnątrz zadbano o każdy najmniejszy detal, nawet taki jak rośliny na balkonach. Rhys: Podróż do Norwegii była odmienna. Pierwszy raz pojechaliśmy pociągiem… Jak się okazało, zbudował w pobliżu mały dworzec kolejowy, który wielkością mógł nie powalać, ale za to wystrojem już tak. Widać, że chłopak postawił tutaj na przejścia podziemne jak na rozwinięty kraj przystało. Rhys: Byłem trochę poobijany, ale pewna trójka dziewczyn jakoś podniosła mnie na duchu. *wzruszył ramionami* Inni też nie próżnowali i zapoznawali się z ludźmi, chociaż niektórzy robili to w… nieodpowiedni sposób. Oczywiście, że miał na myśli „wizytę” Benjiego w wagonie prowadzącej. Biedna, tamtej nocy nie mogła się wyspać, ciągle ją ktoś nachodził. Wśród tych wszystkich wysokich budynków znalazło się też kilka mniejszych, jednym z nich był jeden z popularniejszych Norweskich teatrów. Nie było więc dziwne, że był wykonany z równą dokładnością co jego poprzednicy. Na co jednak warto było zwrócić uwagę, był to kolejny obiekt który był rozbieralny. Chłopak bez wahania podniósł górną część. W środku – szok. Wielka scena, dwa piętra czerwonych krzesełek i pełno miniaturowych ludzików. To wszystko było oczywiście odzwierciedleniem przedstawianych tam przez Slayerów oraz Marchewki sztuk. Rhys: W mojej opinii, jedno z lepszych wyzwań w sezonie. Co prawda musieliśmy improwizować, ale mimo wszystko bardzo miło wspominam tamta wizytę. Nasza drużyna nie miała problemów z komunikacją. Wskazał na część sceny, na której znajdowała się piątka postaci. Oczywistym było, że było to odwzorowanie Rhysa, Briana, Melissy, Abby i Michael. Szczególnie warte uwagi było ustawienie tych postaci, bowiem nie było przypadkowe. Michael, stała gdzieś z tyłu, bardziej jakby wyglądała zza kurtyny i wyglądała na kompletnie niezainteresowaną. Abby również z tyłu, ale jednak nieco bliżej środka sceny, zamyślona w lego ręce trzymała jakiś kawałek, co miało symbolizować jej próby obmyślania scenariusza. Następny w kolejności był Brian, który przyjął pozę granego przez siebie „wrednego chuja”. Na pierwszym planie pojawiła się główna gwiazda tego zadania, czyli Melissa. Stała tak zaskoczona, podczas gdy lego Rhys oferował jej niespodziewany pocałunek prosto w usta. Rhys: Tylko nas trochę poniosło. Po drugiej stronie stali przeciwnicy, a właściwie to… znajdowali się, bo o staniu w ich położeniu nie mogło być mowy. Lego Pizza kompletnie niezainteresowana, gdzieś na kulisach, pewnie zajadała się Grandiossą pozostawioną przez przeciwników. Kate, nieco bliżej, ale jednak też jakaś przygaszona z opuszczoną głową. Wyjątkowo w tym wyzwaniu zaistniała Suzie, która wraz z Benjim znajdowała się na środku i odgrywali jakąś scenę.. oczywiście zamiast Benjiego był lego troll, no ale cóż. No i na samym początku, największa gwiazda tego zadania, cudowny reżyser oraz świetny aktor, Charles. Leżał dumnie na środku sceny, wokół leciutkie plamki krwi… chyba to miało mieć większy przekaz niż się wydawało. Rhys: Przeciwnicy natomiast kompletnie odlecieli. *pokręcił głową* W szczególności pewne jednostki. *chrząknął* Nie można zapomnieć o głównej postaci tego spektaklu, czyli Wróżce Sophie. Jej lego podobizna stała na środku, pomiędzy obiema drużynami i uśmiechała się równie uroczo co jej prawdziwy pierwowzór. Norweg zamknął teatr. Był to ten typ lokacji, gdzie za wiele się nie działo. Biorąc jednak pod uwagę, że był to jego kraj to wiadomym było, że jego praca będzie tutaj lepsza i dokładniejsza, bo zna otoczenie. Biegnąca przed teatrem ulica była z wysoką precyzją wykonana, co ciekawe nawet jakimś cudem udało mu się wykonać brud na jej asfalcie. Co jednak było bardziej zauważalne, to inne samochody w porównaniu do poprzednich lokacji. Tutaj chłopak zainspirował się doświadczeniem, czyli po prostu… elektryki i bogate auta. Status życia w Norwegii jest wysoki, nie zobaczy się tam na drodze aut starszych niż 10 lat, chyba że mówimy o jakimś obcokrajowcu który dopiero zaczyna swoją przygodę. Tym podsumowaniem chłopak przeszedł do kolejnej lokacji… Kwadrat #4, dzielnica Łotwa & Szwajcaria center|300px center|150px Miasteczko miało być jego wymysłem, więc w tym przypadku zdecydował się na pewnego rodzaju fuzję. Skoro lasy Łotwy były takie ogromne i nie posiadał niczego oprócz… lasów, to może warto byłoby tam umieścić jakiś punkt? Tak właśnie zrobił, ale o tym za chwilę. Rhys: Lasy Łotewskie… a raczej miasteczkowe. Użyłem do tego największego kwadratu, ponieważ mimo wszystko uważam, że była to zdecydowanie największa lokacja w jakiej odbywało się zadanie. Jak wcześniej powiedział… zdecydowana większośc lokacji to legowiaste lasy, lasy i jeszcze raz lasy. Oczywiście, nie należy twierdzić że naustawiał je tam byle jak, jakby się bliżej przyjrzeć to można zauważyć porobione ścieżki pod wysokimi i grubymi drzewkami. Nie tylko roślinność miała w tym lesie do czynienia. Rhys: Wyzwanie Survivalowe, wszyscy wiemy jak to wyglądało. *pokręcił głową* Drużyna Marchewek… Wskazał ręką na wyróżniający się wśród stosu drzew teren. Były tam początki ich budowli, jak i sami członkowie tej drużyny. Z drugiej strony stał Janusz, który dyrygował leśnymi zwierzętami, które prowadziły atak na ich „wioskę”. Rhys: Drużyna Slayerów… Przeniósł rękę nad bardziej zalesiony teren. Tam znajdowały się wyłącznie Abby i Kate, Briana najwidoczniej gdzieś wcięło. Rhys: Oraz… ehh, wiadomo. *wywrócił oczyma* Baza Jurgit nad jeziorem może nie była szczytem marzeń, ale była bezpieczna… zaraz, a no tak. Na drzewach w otoczeniu tego oboziwska znajdowało się pełno naczelnych złośników, który uwielbiają doprowadzać swoich przeciwników do szefskiej pasji. Suzie nie było, najprawdopodobnie siedziała schowana w środku. Margaritte obrywała od małpiszonów, które słusznie rzuciły się na nią wściekłe, a Rhys… cóż. Ciągnął się za nim mały czerwony ślad, a wokół niego leżały małpy, które nie zdołały przetrwać z nim spotkania. Zostawiając tą leśną katastrofę, przeniósł wzrok w trochę inny skwer kwadratu. Ponad innymi drzewami znajdował się wielki kurort, który był idealnym odzwierciedleniem tego w Szwajcarii. Jak w przypadku poprzednich budowli chłopaka ta również była otwierana. Rhys: W Szwajcarii też wiele się wydarzyło, chociaż niektórzy mogliby powiedzieć inaczej. Podniósł dach. W środku dominowały dwie podobizny… Jurgity i Rhysa. W każdym pomieszczeniu znajdowali się w innej sytuacji. W jednym chłopak był w kaftanie, a rudowłosa nie była rudowłosą, w drugim byli na basenie, w pokoju rudowłosej byli blisko siebie… w swoich pokojach znajdowali się też Janusz, Igor, Kate oraz Benji, który chyba nie do końca cieszył się z pobytu w kurorcie. Znalazł się również fragment, w którym Rhys spotyka Evelynn, siostrę prowadzącej. Rhys: Najciekawsza była tam chyba dogrywka, jedyna w całym sezonie. *zamknął hotel i skierował się nad arenę walk* Wielka, zajmująca dużą część kompleksu arena robiłą wrażenie nie tylko z powodu swojej wielkości. Była to arena, która gościła tylko jeden pojedynek, za to jaki… na poziomie międzynarodowym. Miniaturowy Benji kręcił tyłkiem w kierunku byka, któremu zbytnio się to nie podobało. Rhys zaś ujeżdżał swojego przeciwnika, próbując wrzucić mu na głowę czerwoną płachtę. Temu wszystkiemu przyglądał się bezradny Levi, który chyba nie takiego obrotu spraw się spodziewał. Rhys: Był to jeden z najbardziej szalonych momentów sezonu. Ostatecznie to Norwegia pozostała górą. *skwitował i przeszedł do kolejnego kwadratu* Kwadrat #5, dzielnica Grecja & Polska 300px|center 300px|center Kolejna plansza, który otrzymała fuzję, tym razem nie tylko z powodu wygody, ale także z powodu pewnego wąsatego bohatera, który prowadził zadanie w Grecji. Pierwsze co rzuciło się w oczy to fuzja rynku Greckiego i… Polskiego. Sam plac bardzo przypominał ten w Salonikach, różnica polecała jednak na drobnym szczególe. Naprzeciwko placu, po jego prawej stronie chłopak wybudował pierzeje południowo-zachodnią. Po drugiej zaś stronie znajdował się hotel w którym aktualnie się znajdowali. Rhys: Grecja i Polska mają wiele wspólnego, głównie za sprawą Janusza. *wskazał* Na środku placu stała podobizna wąsatego człowieka, otoczony był przez bardzo wyróżniającą się Europejską jak i wschodnio-europejską zabudowę. Wąskie uliczki to wizytówka tego miejsca, można je spotkać praktycznie na każdym zakamarku. Ważniejsze było jednak to co działo się na środku, a działo się… sporo. W jednym miejscu, dwie drużyny oraz pełno… masa wręcz rozwydrzonych dzieciaków. Rhys: Jeśli sobie przypomnieć, jak ekipa wtedy wyglądała… to faktycznie można byłoby ich wziąć wszystkich za Polaków. No ale niewielu w pełni poradziło sobie z ojcostwem bądź macierzyństwem… Kawałek dalej znajdowała się scena, na której również znajdowali się ludzi. Był to z pewnością występ Benjiego, ponieważ Pizza postanowiła kolejny raz olać sobie sprawę. Kawałek dalej Suzie oraz Brian przedstawiali publiczności swoje występy, chociaż wyglądało na to że Brian zbierał zdecydowanie większe noty od swojej przeciwniczki, świadczyły chociaż o tym wskazania na niego przez jujorów. Nie trzeba mówić, co stało się podczas opowieści Abby? Świadczą o tym chociażby łzy Janusza… Na końcu stały dwie postacie, które chyba przestały się skrywać przed innymi. Zarówno Melissa jak i Benji kleili się do siebie stojąc przed pierzeją Krakowską. Rhys: Miłość zakwitła, a może rozkwitła… *wywrócił czyma* Ważne, że Somsiad trafił za kratki. *uśmiechnął się złośliwie* Kwadrat #6, dzielnica Włochy & Francja 300px|center 300px|center Rhys: Dziwnym trafem zdarzyło się tak, że we Włoszech wszyscy uczestnicy praktycznie zamknęli się na siebie. Większość osób spędzała czas sama, w swoich pokojach lub po prostu włóczyli się po statku. Postanowiłem więc kolejny raz, już ostatni, połączyć dwie lokacje w jedność. Jak się można domyślić, był to bardzo dobry ruch. Plan kwadratu powstał głównie w oparciu o Francję, nie oszukujmy się. Mimo tego udało się zmieścić Amfiteatr zamiast kilku mniej znaczących sklepów w pobliżu Wieży Eiffla. Skoro już o niej mowa, chłopak naprawdę natrudził się w jej projektowaniu. Była jedną z największych budowli jak nie największą jeżeli chodzi o całe stworzone przez niego miasto. Ważniejsze jednak było, że był to kolejny projekt stricte Europejski, czyli głównie składał się z kamienic. Rhys: Konkurs talentów w Rzymie, a następnie zadanie techniczne we Francji. Niestety dwóm osobom w międzyczasie nie było dane tego dożyć… głównie to zadania u trójkolorowych. Wskazał na szczegółowo wykonany plac pod którym znajdowali się uczestnicy z ich pracami. Tak właściwie to zamiast prac były jakieś kawałki materiału, nie miał aż takiego dojścia do szczegółowych dekoracji. Mimo wszystko z pozycji obserwatora wyglądało to bardzo imponująco. Tylko Melissa była jakaś cała w materiale… to chyba od wybuchu. Rhys: Mimo zadania i wielu możliwości, większość składu w podróży do Francji również niezbyt pałała się do rozmowy. Jedynie porozmawiałem sobie z Brianem i zjedliśmy dość wątpliwej jakości jedzenie. No i oczywiście nie można zapomnieć o rozmowie z Abby… którą defacto pocieszyłem po brutalnym ciosie od Szwedzkiej rzeczywistości. Przeniósł swój wzrok na amifteatr. Był on równie starannie wykonany co wieża, chociaż sam jego wygląd nie był jakoś szczególnie zachwycający, po prostu typowy budynek z Włoch. Co jednak bardziej zwracało uwagę to fakt, że na rynku znajdowało się bardzo wiele charakterystycznych dla Francji przedmiotów. Chociażby te waty cukrowe czy mimowie, chłopak porozstawiał ich w wielu miejscach, jednocześnie chcąc podkreślić Włoski aspekt zbudował w pobliżu teatru wielką Pizzerię. No i jeszcze jedno ważne wydarzenie… pod namiotem na placu, który wybudował ustawił dwie postacie, które były bardzo do siebie podobne, jedynie kolorami włosów się różniły. Rhys: Jurgita odnalazła swoją siostrę, nie mogłem tego nie uwiecznić. *uśmiechnął się* Kwadrat #7, dzielnica Hiszpania center|300px Najbardziej bogaty rejon sezonu, czyli Hiszpania został szczególnie odwzorowany przez Rhysa. Najwięcej pracy pochłonął projekt stadionu, który mimo wszystko jest jednym z największych stadionów na świecie, a chłopak musiał go zminimalizować tak by zmieścił się na planszy. To głównie na nim opierał się kwadrat Hiszpański, ale nie tylko. Stworzony został nie tylko sam stadion, ale również cały kompleks piłkarski jaki posiada FC Barcelona, już pomijając że wszystko zostało stworzone z bordowo-granatowych klocków, nawet udało się logo stworzyć na środku boiska głównego stadionu. W tym samym miejscu, na środku stadionu znajdował się związany lego Rhys oraz trójka oprawców, z którą miał „przyjemność” się spotkać. Parkingi wokół stadionu zostały odwzorowane co do milimetra, białymi klockami oczywiście. Stadiony treningowe, ośrodek, szkółka czy stadion rezerw wcale nie były gorzej stworzone. Widać, że bardzo przyłożył się do zaprojektowania wszystkiego co podlegało pod zespół Barcelony. Ktoś pomyśli, że mało. Oprócz stadionu chłopak zadbał także o inne rejony stolicy Katalonii, jak chociażby miasto. Kapitalnie stworzona katalońska dzielnica zwracała uwagę nie tylko prawdziwego konesera, ale także zwykłego kowalskiego. Szczegóły z jakimi wykonał budynki były naprawdę niebywałe, momentami aż człowiek zastanawiał się czy to wszystko na pewno mogła stworzyć jedna osoba. Mowa oczywiście o La Rambli, najsławniejszej ulicy w Barcelonie. Wszystkie sklepiki, stragany, drzewa, ulice, samochody… to wszystko wyglądało tak naturalnie, jakby ktoś pomniejszył i zostawił. Nie wspominając, że to wszystko jest… z lego. Port, który był około dwa razy większy od tego w Szweckiej części miasta, posiadał dwa wielkie hangary w których ciężarówki zostawiały oraz przyjmowały towar, kontenerowce pobierały kontenery i zostawiały. Znalazło się również miejsce dla wraku, który wykonał tak samo jak poprzedni model. Rhys: W Hiszpanii nie tylko miejsce było warte uwagi… ale także nastroje. Wskazał na plażę, która w rzeczywistości była zlepkiem żółtych klocków. Tam znajdowała się Kate, która stała obok pirackiej skrzyni ze skarbami, niestety nie była ona otwarta. Rhys: Niektórzy próbowali starych sztuczek… Pokazał latarnię morską, która była tą drugą w jego mieście. Tam Melissa przeszukiwała ją w celu znalezienia to co ją interesowało, literek. Rhys: A innym podkładało kłody pod nogi. Wskazał Briana w pobliżu stadionu, który miał przed sobą kopertę z literkami, która odlatywała mu sprzed rąk. Rhys: Inni wykorzystali szansę by zabłysnąć, tak mowa o Temple. *kiwnął głową* A reszta… Wskazał na stojący na uboczu, na torach kolejowych wagon, bardzo charakterystyczny. Był to wagon prowadzącej, chłopak wyjątkowo postarał się przy jego wykonaniu, jak też bardzo wyjątkowo odczepił go od reszty konstrukcji i podniósł wyżej. Rhys: … określiła się w pewnych sprawach. *zarumienił się* Odstawił wagonik i poszedł do przedostatniej części. Kwadrat #8, dzielnica Irlandia 300px|center Tereny Irlandii zostały przez chłopaka najmniej bogato zagospodarowane, ale nie ma się co dziwić. W końcu nie było tutaj zbyt wiele do… oglądania, oprócz klifów, które akurat wyszły mu genialnie. Warto zauważyć, że każdy klocek włożony w ich budowę był odpowiednio dobrany pod względem wielkości. Konstrukcja złożona z samych krótkich kawałków wyglądała bardziej imponująco niż gdyby składał je z mieszanych. Oprócz klifów znajdował się tam również mały budynek w którym uczestnicy wykonywali swoje zadania, wymyślone przez Leprechaunów. Tym co szczególnie zapadło w pamięć chłopakowi były pokazy dla „tchórza”. Po jednej stronie na trawie stał Brian, który przebierał podobiznę Charlesa w różne stronie, po drugiej zaś Melissa która wolała bawić się w projektantkę mody dla tchórzy. Rhys: Podczas podróży na Irlandię odbyłem konwersację z Melissą, w moim odczuciu przynajmniej miała do mnie jakiś problem. *wzruszył ramionami* Przynajmniej Abby i Brian trochę się zbliżyli i spędzili miło czas. Po chwili sobie przypomniał, że w tym samym odcinku Irlandczyk wyleciał… nie chcą kontynuować przeszedł do ostatniego kwadratu. Kwadrat #9, dzielnica Wielka Brytania center|300px Ostatnim kwadratem jest Brytyjska rzeczywistość według Rhysa Frosta. W przeciwieństwie do poprzednich budowli chłopak postanowił pójść tutaj w styl podobny do Norweskiego, czyli po prostu wybudować to ładnie i nowocześnie. Co prawda budynki nie były wysokie, bo około 5 piętrowe, ale mimo wszystko robiły bardzo dobre wrażenie. Przenosząc się jednak do samego miejsca wyzwania, jest to imponujące że potrafił przerobić teatralny i rozrywkowy rewir West End na taki, który spełniał swoją dawną funkcję jednocześnie promując postęp technologiczny. Plac był wykonany bardzo dobrze, chociaż w rzeczywistości było to również skrzyżowanie chłopak przerobił je dość mądrze, puszczając tam tunele, których oczywiście nie było, tylko same wjazdy. Na środku placu stało sześć sylwetek, jak można było się domyślić trójka była uczestnikami, a pozostała trójka była ekipą programu. Szczególnie wyróżniała się Abby, która miała założone lego ręce i spoglądała wymownie w stronę pozostałych. Rhys trzymał w rękach mikrofon, chyba nadal dobijał Melissę w swojej części zadania. No i na samym końcu Melissa, która była jakby nieobecna i spoglądała w niebo. Rhys: Na tą lokację przygotowałem coś specjalnego. *uśmiechnął się pod nosem* Obok placu stał zbudowany przez niego pojazd z wielką kulą do wyburzania. Chłopak pchnął ją lekko, a ta rozbujana stuknęła jeden z kawałków budynku. Budynek lekko się poruszył, powodując przesunięcie się innego kawałka, który upadając wystrzelił w powietrze dwa inne. Oba poleciały w stronę placu Piccadilly z jedną małą różnicą. Pierwszy upadł przesuwając lego Melissę w kierunku zbudowanego przez chłopaka czarnego samochodu w stylu Angielskich taksówek. Drugi natomiast uderzył ściankę, która upadając popchnęła lego samochód, a ten odjechał poza obszar kwadratu. Rhys: Karma dopadła ją, jak to mawiają. *zamyślił się* Miasteczko Show Never Dies Chłopak podniósł się. Skończył przedstawiać każde z osobna, jednak zrobił coś dziwnego. Zaczął przesuwać każdy z kawałków do siebie, co mogło być zgubne albo genialne. Rhys: Miało być to jedno miasto, więc… przy projektowaniu tego wziąłem pod uwagę, że będę musiał je połączyć. Tak więc… przedstawiam miasteczko Show Never Dies, ta-da. Po połączeniu położenie każdego kwadratu wyglądało mniej więcej tak: center|400px Rhys: Każde państwo tworzy jakby osobną dzielnicę. Las jest zdecydowanie największy, dlatego znajduje się na szczycie. Południowe tereny to głównie rozrywka jak i transport morski. Wieża Eiffla, jako najwyższy punkt stanowi centrum mojego miasta. Zastanowił się, czy na pewno o wszystkim powiedział. Rhys: Mam niskie podatki a mieszkańcy są przyjaźni każdemu. *mruknął* Dziękuję za uwagę. Rhys wyzwanie III: Po ostatnim ataku na stolicę w kraju zapanował chaos. Obywatele żądali wyjaśnień i przede wszystkim bezpieczeństwa, którego aktualnie rząd Norweski nie był w stanie w 100% zapewnić. Większość Europy już dawno się poddała pod naciskiem Łotewskich sił zbrojnych, jedynymi państwami które stawiały jakikolwiek opór były Norwegia, Dania i Wielka Brytania. Łotwa zaś, po dogadaniu się z Rosjanami w sprawie budowie nowej broni atomowej stała się jednym z najpotężniejszych państw świata, zaraz obok Rosji, Stanów Zjednoczonych oraz Japonii. W Norwegii podjęto decyzję o wprowadzeniu stanu kryzysowego oraz najwyższej gotowości. Norweski Król ogłosił to na oficjalnej konferencji prasowej, zebranej jeszcze tego samego dnia po ataku na stolicę. Szczęście, że był w tym czasie w Kristiansand, ostatnie czego potrzeba temu krajowi to utrata przywódcy. W gabinecie prezydenta miasta Kristiansand pojawił się Król, usiadł na wielkim fotelu po czym zwrócił się do swoich ludzi, by włączyli transmisję na żywo dla całego kraju. Wyglądem nie przypominał nikogo szczególnego, przeciętny odbiorca mógł wyobrazić sobie dowolnego polityka który nie ma krzywej twarzy i ma włosy na głowie, w tym przypadku krótki brunet. Gdy jeden z jego ludzi dał sygnał, władca zaczął przemawiać. ''Król Norwegii: Drogi narodzie. Jak widzicie znajdujemy się w ciężkiej sytuacji. Na samym początku chciałbym złożyć szerokie kondolencje dla rodzin zmarłych w tym tragicznym w skutkach ataku bliskich.'' Oparł się dwoma rękoma o biurko, przyjmując poważną postawę. ''Król Norwegii: Chciałbym wam jednak, że nie godzę się na takie bestialskie traktowanie! Ci ludzie byli niewinni, stracili życia przez chorą ambicję oprawców z Łotwy i Rosji! *uderzył pięścią w stół* Niestety… nasi sojusznicy z Japonii obawiając się o swoją ludność nie chcą angażować się bezpośrednio w ten spór… musimy więc poradzić sobie sami.'' Król podniósł się z fotela. ''Król Norwegii: Zarządzam stan kryzysowy. Każdy, powtarzam każdy, kto jest zdolny i czuje się na siłach jest proszony o stawianie się w lokalnych jednostkach wojskowych, punktach medycznych, posterunkach policji… gdziekolwiek byleby wspomóc naszych braci oraz siostry.'' Zrobił krok do tyłu, by pokazać się w całej okazałości na ekranach. ''Król Norwegii: Dla bardziej doświadczonych, w Bergen trwa właśnie nabór do specjalistycznej jednostki militarnej, dowodzonej przez najlepszych żołnierzy w kraju. Przyjmujemy tam tylko najlepszych ludzi, których zadaniem jest szybka eksterminacja wroga...'' Podczas przemówienia ekran zaczął falować, a jakoś zaczęła się pogarszać z sekundy na sekundę. ''Ochroniarz: Królu, musimy uciekać!'' Po chwili rozległ się wielki huk, łączność z gabinetem w Kristiansand przerwało. Ludzie, którzy oglądali przemówienie w swoich domach, na ulicach, sklepach… zamarli z przerażenia. Czyżby to kolejny brutalny atak bombowy ze strony Łotwy? Na ulicach miast nietkniętych atakami zaczęła się panika i wybuchły zamieszki… Baza Wojskowa w Bergen była aktualnie największą w kraju, po tym jak w Oslo wszystko zniknęło z powierzchni ziemi. Kilka dni po wystąpieniu Króla zjechało się do niej bardzo wielu ochotników, zalewali wręcz bazę jak i jej otoczenie. Dostanie się tam nie było jednak takie łatwe jak to władca powiedział przez pudełko elektroniczne. Trzeba było szereg testów, chociaż głównym wyznacznikiem były testy sprawnościowe, psychologiczne, obsługa broni oraz rozeznanie w terenie. Po jednostce przechadzał się pewien młody jak na swoją rangę człowiek. Obserwował natłok ludzi, którzy z chęcią chcieli przystąpić do Norweskiej Jednostki Militarnej. Gdy inni żołnierze go mijali, kłaniali mu się i salutowali, nawet osoby które nie zostały jeszcze zaciągnięte do wojska wiedziały dokładnie kim jest osoba którą mają zaszczyt zobaczyć. Jakiś chłopak wyskoczył z kolejki zafascynowany osobą Norwega. ''???: Rhys Frost! Legendarny dowódca bitwy pod Helsinkami!'' Jakiś chłopak, którego mijał wypalił. Jego kumple od razu strzelili go w łeb, kłaniając się przed chłopakiem. Od razu został sprowadzony do pionu przez swoich kumpli, którzy nie byli zadowoleni z postawy swojego towarzysza, przyjmując Mężczyzna spojrzał się na, wiekowo prawdopodobnie jeszcze nastolatków intrygującym spojrzeniem. Wszystko się zgadzało, tym któremu wszyscy tak bili pokłony był Rhys. Chłopak miał zaledwie 25 lat, a miał już na koncie większe sukcesy niż niejeden wojskowy weteran. Kilka bitew, których samodzielnie decydował o przechyleniu szali zwycięstwa na korzyść swojego kraju powinno być wystarczającym wyznacznikiem jego możliwości na polu bitwy. Zaintrygowany przyglądał się chłopakom, którzy wyglądali dość młodo i przypominali bardziej nerdów niż osoby, które można by było wysłać na pole walki. ''Rhys: Wyluzujcie.'' Ekipa rozluźniła majty, a Rhys spojrzał na nich prześwietlającym spojrzeniem. Mimo, że wyglądali i byli jeszcze dziećmi, on widział w nich coś więcej, błysk w oku wyskakującego do niego chłopaka tylko potwierdzał się przemyślenia. Nie zdążył jednak nic więcej powiedzieć, ponieważ przybiegł jakiś żołnierz wysokiej rangi, spychając atencję na swoją stronę. Rhys zwrócił się do żołnierza, który zawiadomił mu o pilnym spotkaniu. Skinął głową dając wyraźnie znak, że już idzie. Odchodząc odwrócił się jeszcze do nerdów dając im wyraźnie do zrozumienia, że ma nadzieję jeszcze się spotkać. Po jego odejściu chłopacy i dziewczyna! Spoglądali po sobie zaskoczeni. Po chwili jednak zostali wezwani na „sprawdzenie”, więc musieli się ruszyć. Po dotarciu do centrum dotarła do niego informacja, która bardzo mogła zmienić oblicze całej sytuacji. Jeden z informatorów wysłany na Łotwę miał przekazać, że Łotewskie siły zbrojne będą chciały przedostać się na tereny Norwegii północnymi terenami kraju. Jakby tego było mało, na czele tej pielgrzymki miałaby stać sam generał sił zbrojnych, Sabīne Rozentāle, nazywana potocznie Abby. Finlandia już dawno oddała się władzom Rosyjskim, więc ich podróż bezproblemowo powinna trwać około trzech dni. Rhys przysłuchiwał się uważnie wszystkim ustaleniom, pycha z jaką woziła się Łotewska generał działał Norwegowi na nerwy, zwłaszcza że to ona są sprawcą rozpoczęcia III Wojny Światowej, gdy sama zaczęła spuszczać swoje bomby na stolice Niemiec, Polski czy Czech, zabijając przy tym setki tysięcy niewinnych istnień. ''Rhys: Trzeba to wykorzystać. *uderzył pięścią o stół*'' Skupił na sobie uwagę całego centrum dowodzenia. Nikt, ale to nikt nie ważył się odezwać chłopakowi, zwłaszcza że był jedną z najbardziej szanowanych osób w kraju. Jego determinacja aż kipiała z oczu, nakręcał się z każdą sekundą, jednocześnie panując nad swoimi emocjami zachowując chłodną głowę. Przeleciał wzrokiem wszystkich, którzy spoglądali na niego z uznaniem, czuł respekt. ''Rhys: Oto jak działamy.'' Zaczął przedstawiać zebranym swoją wizję odparcia ataku Łotwy… Trzy dni później armia Norweska z Rhysem na czele zaszyła się w tunelu, niedaleko Trondheim. Była to jedyna droga która łączyła południową stronę kraju z północną. Tunel był długi, bo liczył aż 15 kilometrów, a z raportu informatora wynikało, że kolumna wroga liczyła zaledwie 9 km. Plan, który wymyślił dowódca był bardzo prosty, jednocześnie skuteczny. Z każdej strony tunelu zamontowali ładunki wybuchowe, które gdy tylko kolumna w całości wjedzie do środka zablokują im wyjazd. Czołgi, które Łotewska armia posiada będą bezużyteczne, bo jeżeli zaczną z nich strzelać to niemal pewne jest, że zostaliby zakopani żywcem. Plusem było to, że wróg kompletnie nie spodziewał się ataku, bo na dobrą sprawę Łotwa to była tylko Abby, reszta jej armii kierowała się głównie instynktem i nie myśleli samodzielnie, wykonując tylko proste rozkazy dowódcy. Rosja miała po prostu interes by ich wspierać, bo była tam bardzo doświadczona generał oraz posiadali złoża do produkcji bomb atomowych. Oddział Rhysa, złożony z najlepszych żołnierzy w kraju, wyczekiwał w samym sercu strefy wojny. Było ich około trzydziestu, ale na takim małym polu bitwy zdecydowanie to wystarczyło. Ukryci w maszynowni oczekiwali na sygnał do rozpoczęcia szturmu. Po rozpoczęciu bitwy łączność zostanie przerwana, ekipa zewnętrzna przyszykowała zagłuszacze sygnału by żołnierze Łotewscy nie mogli powiadomić swojego kraju o ataku. Kolumna Łotwy zbliżyła się do tunelu, zaopatrzeni w czołgi i wyrzutnie rakiet żołnierze byli pewni swojej przewagi nad potencjalnym przeciwnikiem. Oni jednak nie wiedzieli… gdy cała zniknęła w ciemnościach tunelu, oba końce tunelu eksplodowały zasypując wyjazdy ogromną ilością gruzu i ziemi. Strona Łotewska była kompletnie zaskoczona. Nie spodziewali się takiego obrotu spraw, doszło do nich że w ich szeregach musieli mieć zdrajcę. Co dziwniejsze w całym tym chaosie i niepewności zaczęli się wzajemnie podejrzewać. Generał Abby zaczęła powoli tracić panowanie nad swoją „drużyną”. ''Abby: Trzymać szyk! To zasadzka, trzymajcie się razem!'' W tym samym momencie rozległy się strzały, bynajmniej od strony Łotewskiej. Grupa prowadzona przez Rhysa wyszła z ukrycia zaczynając rozlew krwi, Łotysze w szoku nawet nie mieli czasu zareagować, a kilku ludzi od nich już zdążyło paść. Gdy zaczęli odpowiadać ogniem, było już za późno, strona Norweska przejęła inicjatywę i spychała ich w głąb, odcinając kompletnie opcje działania. W przeciwieństwie do nich, Norwegów napędzała wściekłość oraz poczucie sprawiedliwości za swoich poległych przyjaciół, rodzinę, wszystkich tych którzy niczemu winni stracili swoje życia przez chore zachcianki generał. Rhys przedzierał się przez kolejne grupy żołnierzy Łotewskich. To on prowadził tą operację, czuł potrzebę by być na pierwszym ogniu. Z zimną krwią podcinał żołnierzom gardła, niczym bezuczuciowy cyborg gnając przed siebie i niszcząc wszystko na swojej drodze. Nie tylko chciał powstrzymać to wszystko, kierował się również osobistymi porachunkami. Kilka miesięcy temu stracił kogoś bardzo bliskiego, kogoś na kim bardzo mu zależało i planował z nim swoją przyszłość. Generał Jurgita była świetnym żołnierzem, można powiedzieć że nawet była lepsza od samego Rhysa. Niestety, ale nawet ona nie była w stanie przeciwstawić się sile rażenia pocisku atomowego, który spadł na Berlin. A była ona tam tylko i wyłącznie w podróży służbowej, chcąc uzgodnić zakup nowych samolotów dla floty Norweskiej. Tego Rhys nie potrafił jej wybaczyć, odebrała mu coś zbyt cennego by potrafił jej odpuścić. Wkrótce jego zemsta miała się spełnić… ''Abby: Napierajcie, nie odpuszczać! Ryga zgłoście się! Ryga?! Cholera!'' Słyszał krzyki ich generał, był już bardzo blisko. Karmiony jej głosem, który wydawał się kompletnie bezradny wobec zaistniałych okoliczności zyskiwał więcej siły na walkę. Gdy w końcu dotarł pod ciężarówkę z której starała się dowodzić swoim oddziałem, zastał tam około dwudziestu żołnierzy, którzy ją ochraniali. Wyciągnął granat i ściągnął zawleczkę, z uśmiechem przyjrzał się trzymanemu w ręku pociskowi, po czym cisnął go pod ciężarówkę. Jako, że był to granat uderzeniowy natychmiast wysadził w powietrze wszystkich żołnierzy którzy starali się ochronić generał. W tunelu pojawił się dym, przez który ledwie było coś widać, generał Abby pierwszy raz od bardzo dawna poczuła niepewność, która przeszła jej po kręgosłupie. Po chwili usłyszała jakieś kroki, ktoś wszedł do ciężarówki, odruchowo chciała chwycić za broń, jednak napastnik strzelił w pistolet rozwalając go na kawałki. ''Rhys: Nie tym razem.'' Z popiołów przed dziewczyną pojawił się Rhys. Broń miał wycelowaną prosto w głowę kobiety, patrzył na nią bardzo chłodnym spojrzeniem, które wręcz tryskało nienawiścią. W tle nadal rozlegały się strzały, wśród nich głównie krzyki kolejnych padających grup żołnierzy Łotewskich. ''Rhys: Twoi ludzie Ci już nie pomogą.'' Wykonał krok do przodu. ''Rhys: To koniec. *dodał ściskając mocniej karabin*'' Generał widziała, że nie ma żadnych opcji ucieczki. W przeciwieństwie do swoich towarzyszy wiedziała kiedy należy spróbować zagrać empatycznie. ''Abby: W porządku… Poddajemy się. Ja i moi ludzie jesteśmy gotowi na więzienie.'' Ku jej zdziwieniu, chłopak zaśmiał się tylko podle. Zmierzył ją zabójczym spojrzeniem. ''Rhys: Więzienie? Niee. *pokręcił głową* To wszystko zakończy się tu i teraz.'' Poprawił broń i położył swój palec na spuście. ''Abby: Myślałam, że jesteście honorowym narod-'' Nie zdążyła dokończyć, przez jej głowę przeleciał pocisk wystrzelony przez chłopaka. Jej twarzy zastygła w strachu, a ciało mimowolnie osunęło się na ziemię. Wykonał dwa ciężkie kroki do przodu i przykucnął nad martwą generał. ''Rhys: Też miałem taką nadzieję, Sabīne.'' Podniósł się odwracając się bez uczuciowo. Gdy zeskoczył z ciężarówki, wyciągnął butelkę po czym podpalił ją zapalniczką. Nie była to zwykła zapalniczka, zawierała inicjały J+R… ''Rhys: Żegnaj.'' Odwrócił się i cisnął mołotowę prosto w ciężarówkę, powodując natychmiastowy pożar. Ciało kobiety jak i resztki jej towarzyszy mimowolnie znikały pod rosnącymi płomieniami, otwory wentylacyjne odprowadzały dym na zewnątrz… gdy płomienie zgasły, strzały ustały. Chłopak podniósł głowę i spojrzał na swoich ludzi, którzy zbierali się wokół niego. Byli poobijani, ranni… ale żywi. Oni spoglądali na niego, jeden z nich podszedł do niego bliżej po czym położył mu dłoń na ramieniu, wykonując porozumiewawczy ruch głową. Walka dobiegła końca… Po powrocie do bazy cały oddział został przywitany oklaskami oraz wiwatami. Byli w pewnym sensie bohaterami narodowymi, a może nawet i kimś więcej. Jakby tego było mało do Bergen, nowej stolicy dotarła informacja z której wynikało, że wojska Japońskie wkroczyły na teren Rosji i z pomocą Zjednoczonej Korei oraz Republiki Chińskiej zaczęły spychać do defensywy armię Rosjan. Amerykanie natomiast wspólnie z Brytyjczykami przeprowadzili nalot na Łotwę, w którego wyniku ¾ kraju zostało zrównane z ziemią, a 95% wojsk zostało wybitych. Pozostali poddali się dobrowolnie, niebezpieczne bomby zostały skonfiskowane oraz przetransportowane na niezależne terytorium Kanady, która jako kraj niebiorący udziału w wojnie zdecydowała się na zabezpieczenie ładunków. Sytuacja w kraju zaczęła się stabilizować, wojsko zajęło się zabezpieczaniem i odbudową terenów dosięgniętych zamachami w Oslo czy Kristiansand. Niestety jak się później okazało, Król Norwegii oraz jego rząd nie zdołali przetrwać tego zamachu, dlatego w całym kraju spuszczono flagi w dół ogłaszając żałobę narodową. Niedługo potem powołano nowy rząd, na którego czele stanął były prezydent Bergen – szanowany działacz społeczny oraz profesor. Po tych wydarzeniach powstała nowa organizacja, zrzeszająca państwa dotknięte klęską wywołaną przez Rosję oraz Łotwę. W jej skład wchodziły wszystkie kraje Europejskie dotknięte wojną oraz Stany Zjednoczone, Kanada, Japonia, Zjednoczona Korea oraz Republika Chińska. Na Rosję zostały nałożone potężne sankcje, doprowadzając kraj do skraju upadku, natomiast Łotwa została stopniowo odbudowywana, tym razem jako kolonia Amerykańska. Rhys stał się drugim najważniejszym człowiekiem w kraju. Do jego oddziału zajmującego się szybką eksterminacją wrogów dołączyli poznani kiedyś przez niego nerdzi, którzy okazali się prawdziwymi perełkami. Podobno inne grupy gamerskie również rozważają dołączenie do wojska... Ogłoszenie wyników: Tauron Arena Kraków, w środku specjalnie udokorowanego zamkniętego obiektu kulturalnego, czekał na wszystkich prowadzący Levi Mustang. Ekscentryczny Włoch zajmował miejsce na specjalnie udekorowanej platformie. Nad nim wisiał napis „Show Never Dies”. Trybuny były pełne ludzi z flagami różnych narodów. Dało się zauważyć m.in. przedstawicieli z Norwegii, Austrii, Łotwy, Rosji czy co najbardziej oczywiste z Polski. Gospodarz zaczął strzelać palcami, a kolory rzucane w tym rytmie zaczęły się zmieniać. Jego ruchy wydawały się coraz bardziej wzmożone, na arenie był istny miszmasz. Przestał, na Mustanga padły kolory czerwono-białe. Levi: Tauron Arena, jesteście ze MNĄ?! Tłum na trybunach zaczął wiwatować, bić brawa, wydawać nieokreślone okrzyki radości. Levi: Cudownie! *podniósł szczęśliwy ręce do góry* Witam was drodzy widzowie z Krakowa! *skierował swój wzrok do kamery* Show Never Dies powoli dobiega końca, już dzisiaj poznamy zwycięzcę tego sezonu. Nim przejdziemy do części ostatecznej, poświęćmy chwilę czasu, tym co odpadli. *uśmiechnął się przebiegle* Za prowadzącym zaczął zjeżdżać ekran, na którym widniało logo Show Never Dies. Levi: Ten sezon obfitował w wiele zwrotów akcji. Mieliśmy kilku prowadzących, jedenaście miejsc rywalizacji w sezonie oraz kilka nieszablonowych eliminacji. *mówił poważnie* Czy mogło być lepiej? Pewnie nie. *puścił oczko do kamery* Na telebimie pokazany był Luke stojący w miejscu, pod czas pierwszego wyzwania. Kompletnie niezainteresowany tym co się działo. Levi: Jako pierwszy z programem pożegnał się Grek. To tutaj poznaliśmy, że bierność w programie to najgorsza z taktyk. Dobrze, że nie walczyli tak pod Termopilami, bo marny byłby los narodu greckiego. *zaśmiał się* Wyświetla się zwierzenie Igora z drugiego odcinka programu w Szwecji. *''' '''Levi: *na widowni da się wyczuć różne reakcje* Igor, miejsce 11. Przedstawiciel dzisiejszych gospodarzy. Na pewno musiał czuć niedosyt! Kompletnie z kontekstu została wyświetlona wypowiedź Charlesa z trzeciego odcinka. Charles: *Lekko się trzęsie* Wybaczcie, lecz możecie powtórzyć? Słyszałem chyba połowę tej konwersacji, a poza tym szkoda ze nie ma tu żadnych chłopaków...* Levi: *śmieje się* Cóż, jak widać byliśmy proLGBT. *puszcza oczko do kamery* Trzecie miejsce pyskatego Francuza, o innych konsekwencjach nie musimy mówić. *tłum z flagą francuską zaczął obrzucać gospodarza, jednak zaraz pojawiła się ochrona i ich wyrzuciła (please)* Na dużym ekranie pojawiła się Włoszka podczas rozmowy z Brianem. Margaritte: Obyśmy wrócili. Nie wiadomo co strzeli prowadzącej do głowy. Zabiła już Charlesa. Mam nadzieję, że wrócę do rodzinnego miasta.* Levi: Calma, calma. *uśmiechnął się do kamery* Nasza Bella wróci do kraju, wynik może nienajlepszy, ale wciąż lepiej od tych tchórzy. *zaśmiał się* Mamma mia, co ten program z nami robi... *mruknął, gdy zaczęła pojawiać się kolejna osoba* Wyjątkowo wyświetlona została rozmowa dwójki osób, właśnie podczas wyzwania w Grecji i na festiwalu polskim. Szwed uśmiechnął się ciepło do brunetki. Położył jej rękę na ramieniu, lekko ją objął ramieniem. "Benji: Gra się rozkręca, ty też. Jesteśmy razem w drużynie, więc dajmy czadu! *brzmiał motywująco* Suzie: Dziś damy radę." Levi: Jak bardzo nie były to prorocze słowe, może świadczy fakt, że oboje odpadli jako kolejni. Szwed i obywatelka Estonii musieli uznać wyższość swoich konkurentów. Smutne? A, wcale! Ukazana zostaje scenka z eliminacji w samolocie podczas siódmego odcinka. Podeszła bliżej do Michael i dała jej plecak, zwyczajny ze spadochronem. Jurgita: Twój czas również minął. Nie będę strzelać, ale wyjdź sama. Levi: Zapał może i był, ze strony Niemiec. Skończyło się jednak jak na II wojnie światowej i musieli ogłosić kapitulacje. *wzruszył ramionami* Po Niemce przyszła kolej na wycinek z Brytyjką, która poszukiwała klucza w Hiszpanii. Kate: Dzień dobry *zaczęła się rozglądać żeby znaleźć jakiś klucz* Jestem Kate Lockhart i jestem z Reality-show Total Drama Show never die i kartka którą znalazłam na obrzeżu poprowadziła mnie tu *uśmiechnęła się do domownika* Levi: Wielka Brytania mogła być dumna ze swojego underdoga. Jednak nosa Brytyjczykom utarł... Na kadrze wyświetliła się z scena z Irlandczykiem, który prowadził dyskusję z Abby. Brian: Jak obiecałem cokolwiek. Może bez koszuli albo spodni. Albo potraktujesz łagodnie i skarpetki czy bieliznę. Levi: Irlandczycy pokazali klasę i wyprzedzili swoich odwiecznych nemesis. A miejsce na podium zajęła... Ukazana zostaje Melissa z ostatniej prezentacji. Melissa: Dzień dobry, dziękuje za zgromadzenie i bez zbędnych wstępów zapraszam do wysłuchanie mojego planu wycieczki po tym ekscytującym mieście jakim jest Londyn. Levi podniósł dłonie do góry. Levi: Dzień dobry, dziękuje za zgromadzenie. *zaczął mówić podobnym tonem do Hiszpanki* Ja jestem Levi i bez zbędnych wstępów zapraszam na ogłoszenie wyników finału Total Drama: Show Never Die! Na widowni dało wyczuć się duży aplauz jak i zainteresowanie. W stronę sceny kierowali się Abby oraz Rhys. Światła zostały skierowane na nich. Levi: Powitajcie finalistów! Za nimi ciężkie pojedynki o przetrwanie, walka na kilku frontach. A dzisiaj wielka bitwa o forsę. Jakie macie odczucia po wyzwaniach? Dał mikrofon Abby. Abby: Naprawdę przyznam, że czuć było atmosferę tego finału, jak i te zadanie były tak trudne, jak na finał przystało. Sama czuję satysfakcję, że udało mi się je wykonać, może idealnie nie, może dzisiaj nie miałam swojego dnia. Niezależnie od wyniku, ja jestem zadowolona i wracam do domu z podniesioną głową. Następnie dostał go Rhys. Rhys: Wszystkie zadania były wymagające, zwłaszcza to od Abby. Najbardziej jednak niepodeszło mi to z gotowaniem, to kompletnie nie moja bajka i sam się sobie dziwię, że coś w ogóle zrobiłem. Jednak słuchanie paplanin Janusza na coś się zdało. Jeżeli chodzi o najlepsze czy najprzyjemniejsze to zdecydowanie opowiadanie. Mieliśmy najwięcej pola do popisu, bo przedstawiony motyw historii mogliśmy poprowadzić w wybranym przez siebie kierunku. Chociaż osobiście moje zadanie dla Abby... gdybym miał je wykonywać też by nie było źle, wbrew pozorom było to bardzo łatwe, wystarczyła tylko niewielka znajomość języka i trochę oleju w głowie. Levi: Huh, dzięki! Na pewno wiele Was to wszystko kosztowało. Zajmijcie miejsca w loży faworytów. Wskazał im miejsca pod telebimem, gdzie były przygotowane najlepszej jakości fotele. Zawodnicy udali się tam natychmiastowo, przy aplauzie publiczności. Levi: W programie spotkaliśmy również kilka ciekawych osób. Dwie z nich będą dzisiaj oceniać. Oddajmy głos ekipie. Luka ze Szwajcarii zaczynaj. Na telebimie pojawił się piłkarz, który pomachał do kamery. ' To było niesamowite doświadczenie, móc wystąpić przed telewizorami w zupełnie innej roli. Poznać kilku ciekawych ludzi i przede wszystkim, pokazać wszystkim, że sportowcy to też ludzie. Dzięki za wsparcie!' Levi pokręcił głową. Levi: Huhu, ale wazeliny... Może Janusz powie coś ciekawego? Piłkarz został zdjęty z ekranu, a pojawił się pretensjonalny Janusz. ' Kurła ja wam dam eliminowanie polaka z programu! Pójdę z tym do sądu! Niech no się tylko kurła Grażyna dowie! JA WAS WSZ...' Nagranie zostało nagle przerwane. Włoch się krzywo uśmiechnął. Levi: Cóż. Powitajmy główną prowadzącą programu i inicjatorkę pomysłu. Jurgita. W porównaniu do pozostałych postaci, na scenie pojawiła się rudowłosa, machając do publiki. Nikt nie odważył się gwizdać (please). W tym samym czasie było puszczone nagranie jej zwierzenia. ' Program dobiega końca, zabawa była przednia. Mam nadzieję, że każdy z nas coś wyniesie z tego programu. Uczymy się całe zycie, jak i zdobywamy lekcję. Ja z tego też wiele wyniosę. *zarumieniła się* Ale wracając do sedna. Chcę podziękować ekipie, zawodnikom za zaangażowanie. To była perfekcyjna gra, dziękuje. *pomachała nożem*' Zajęła miejsce w loży tuż przed samą publiką. Czekały tam jeszcze dwa miejsca. Levi: A teraz pora na gorącą fotografkę. Ostatnio odpoczywała w Szwajcarii, by dzisiaj dać popis w ocenianiu zawodników. Powitajcie tajemniczą Temple! Wejście Temple do areny spotkało się z ogromnym apluazem publiki i puszczone zostało jej zwierzenie. Temple: Jak będę wspominała program ? Trochę dziwnie, z powodu tych zabójstw. Jednak dzięki niemu osiągnęłam to co chciałam i już niedługo czeka mnie sława. Mam nadzieje, że niektórych z tego programu juz nigdy nie spotkam. Ba, większość. Tylko kilka osób będzie szkoda. Ale życzę im powodzenia w przyszłości. Dziewczyna zajęła miejsca obok Jurgity, już po raz ostatni w tym sezonie. Levi: Ostre pożegnanie! To lubimy...A co doda nam od siebie wszystko przewidująca Sophie? W trakcie wchodzenia na salę przez afroamerykankę, ktorą spotkał chyba największy aplauz, poleciało jej zwierzenie. ' Wycieczka po Europie w towarzystwie kamer była naprawdę interesującym przeżyciem, którego z pewnością nie zapomnę! Teraz będę musiała zająć się innymi sprawami związanymi z moją karierą wróżki, ale to nie oznacza, że już nigdy więcej nie zobaczycie mnie w swoich telewizorkach! Mam przeczucie, że prędzej czy później wrócę przed kamery. Nawet jeśli tylko po to, żeby sprawdzić, jak sprawują się pewne dwie osóbki, które ostatnio zwerbowałam do ekipy!' Usiadła obok rudowłosej i forografki, szczerze się do nich uśmiechając. Levi zerknął na karteczkę. Levi: Nie chciałbym pójśc do niej na wróżby, ale robi to znakomicie! A trzecią oceniającą osobą, będę ja. Niestety, nie mam szałowego zwierzenia. *wzruszył ramionami* Musi Wam wystarczyć mój uśmiech. *uśmiechnął się szeroko* Nim przejdziemy do oceniania, zobaczmy jeszcze raz zwierzenia zawodników, czyli ich wyzwanie numer jeden. Na telebimie poleciały po kolei wyznania z pokoju zwierzeń każdej osoby. Levi: W tym wyzwaniu dostaliście 10 pytań. Za każdą satysfakcjonująca odpowiedź mogliście uzyskać jeden punkt. Więc, oddaje głos Tobie Temple. Temple skłoniła się i spojrzała na finalistów. Temple: Abby byłaś dość przekonująca w wywiadzie, dlatego ode mnie - 6 pkt. Spojrzała kolejno na Norwega. Rhys: Czegoś zabrakło, trochę szybkie te odpowiedzi - 4 Pkt. Levi: Ciężko zadowolić Szwajcarkę. Sophie będzie łaskawsza? Oddaje Ci głos. Sophie: Dziękuje. *usmiechnęła się i spojrzała na swoją kartkę* Abby otrzymuje ode mnie 7 punktów, ponieważ miała dużo do powiedzenia i profesjonalnie podeszła do wywiadu. Zatrzymała się na chwilę i potem kontynuowała. Sophie: 5 punktów dla Rhysa. Na niektóre pytania mógł powiedzieć coś więcej. Levi: No nieźle. Rhys na razie łącznie 9 punktów, natomiast Abby aż 13. Ja natomiast... Abby - 7 - świetne i rozbudowane wypowiedzi. Widać, ze się w nie wczułaś i zrobiłaś to naturalnie. Podszedł ''bliżej Rhysa. '''Levi': 5 - Niby postarałeś się, ale czegoś mi zabrakło. Może gdybyś się bardziej przyłożył? Więc po pierwszej konkurencji Rhys 14, a Abby 20 pkt! Czy Norweg to odrobi? Puszczone na telebimie zostały nagrania wierszy zawodników. Mustang wzruszył ramionami i oddał głos Temple. Temple: Rhys 8 - Niby wszystko jak należy, ale niezrozumiałam rymów w 2 zwrotce. (derp). Abby - Wiersz Rhysa bardziej mi się podobał, ale twój jedynie trochę gorszy. Daje 6 Levi: Dzięki Temple! Sophie? Sophie: 8 punktów dla Rhysa. Bardzo ciekawy wiersz, ale jednak wydaje mi się, że nie wszystkie rymy tak do końca się rymują. Pokazała na karteczkę wynik "równa się". Sophie: Dla Abby również 8 punktów, ale z odwrotnych powodów. Wiersz Rhysa był ciekawszy, ale ty za to lepiej poradziłaś sobie z rymami. Levi: Nieźle! 30 punktów Rhys, a 34 na koncie Abby. Ode mnie dla Abby - 7 - Świetne rymy, dobrze ułożony tekst. Może nie tak porywający jak Rhysa, ale bardzo prosty przekaz, natomiast Rhys 8 - Mimo wszystko wiersz stojący poziom wyżej, oryginalny pomysł na kryptojęzyk i dobre rymy. Jeszcze uwzględniliłeś mnie, szacun. Podsumowując 38 Rhys oraz 41 Abby. Po dwóch wyzwaniach wciąż na cele Łotyszka. Wyświetlone zostało nagranie z przygotowywania dań oraz ich serwowania. Levi: To wyzwanie polegało na sprostaniu wymaganiom polskiej kuchni. Dodatkowo większość składników musieli sobie sami przygotować. Poszło im całkiem nieźle. Dla odmiany to ja rozpoczne punktację. Abby - 6 - Pomysł jak i wykonanie całkiem w porządku. Jednak w porównaniu do przeciwnika Twoja praca wygląda blado, natomiast Rhys - 9 - Polacy na pewno byliby zachwyceni twoim oddaniem, jak i samym wykonaniem dania. Byciem Norwegiem wcale ci nie przeszkadzało. Zdominowane wyzwanie. Mamy remis po 47 pkt. Temple, przekazuje Ci głos. Temple spoglądała na dania nieco rozczarowana zawartością jednej osoby. Temple: Abby - 6 - Niespecjalnie przypadło do gustu, ale za plus za chęci. Rhys - 8,5 - Trochę tuczące danie, ale przynajmniej coś podane do wypicia. Wyświetliło się na tablicy 53 pkt Abby oraz 55,5 Rhys. Levi: I Sophie, słucham Cię słońce. Sophie: Abby - 5 - Twoje danie jest takie... zwyczajne. A może po prostu typowo polskie? Tak czy inaczej liczyłam na coś oryginalniejszego, chociaż doceniam dziwny pomysł na dodanie szklanki mleka. Zastanawiała się chwilę nad ostateczną oceną Norwega. Sophie: Rhys - 8 - U ciebie zauważyłam trochę więcej kreatywności, a do tego byłeś też wyraźnie dokładniejszy od swojej przeciwniczki. 58 Abby do 63,5 Rhysa na tablicy. Wyświetlone po chwili zostało czwarte wyzwanie. Levi: Niesamowite. Abby wpadła na mega kreatywny pomysł, a Rhys jeszcze kreatywniej go wykonał, tego się nie spodziewał. Sophie rozpocznij ocenianie. Sophie: Abby - 7 - Nie miałaś łatwo z odgadywaniem tych wszystkich tytułów i na dodatek dostawałaś jedynie fragmenty tekstów w obcym języku. Rhys - 10 - Wow, jestem pod wrażeniem! Musiałeś spędzić nad tym zadaniem mnóstwo czasu, żeby wszystko tak dokładnie przygotować. Brawo. Na tablicy wynik zmienił się na 65 u Abby oraz 73,5 u Rhysa. Mustang przejął głos. Levi: T-M-P Chan *zaczął naśladować Briana z jednego odcinka* T-M-P Chan, pora na twój werdykt. Temple strzeliła facepalma. Temple: Abby - 5 - Nie podobają mi się rapsy od jakiegoś czasu. Rhys - 10 - Starannie i nienagannie przygotowane, nie ma co dyskutować, że zasłużona dycha. Wynik wygląda następująco: 70 Abby do 83.5 Rhysa. Levi: I czas na moją klasyfikację. Abby - 7 - Muzyczne zadanie, wcale nie było dla ciebie tak proste jak się zapowiadało. Ostatecznie za dobrą walkę i bliskość przy paru odpowiedziach naciągnę ocenę na 7. Rhys - 10 - Jeśli któreś wykonanie wyzwania miałoby zgarnąć jackpot, to bez wątpienia byłoby to wystąpienie na ten miasta "SND". Jestem godny podziwu i odwzorowania miasta. Aż takiej rzetelności się nie spodziewałem. 77 Abby do 93,5 u Rhysa. Levi: By Rhys zwyciężył musi uzyskać 14,5 pkt. *dostał wiadomość na ucho* Mamy potwierdzone informacje. Zwycięzcą tego sezonu pozostaje...RHYS! Rhys: Więc... cieszę się, że tu jestem. Ten program był ciekawym doświadczeniem, pełnym wzlotów i upadków... (spojrzał na zebranych) W pewnym stopniu dzięki temu, że tutaj trafiłem, zmieniłem się. Poznałem kilka ciekawych osób z którymi mam nadzieję będę w stanie utrzymać jakiś kontakt, byle nie na wojnie. (zaśmiał się, po chwili spoważniał) Tak jak na początku sezonu mówiłem, że pieniądze wydam na swoje zachcianki tak swoje słowa nadal podtrzymuję... no może z małym wyjątkiem. Rudowłosa podeszła do chłopaka i go przytuliła. '' Po przemowie wszyscy zaczęli iść w kierunku zwycięzcy, który odbierał czek na wygraną pieniędzy. Zaczęły pojawiać się napisy końcowe.'' //Dzięki wszystkim za fajną zabawę. Każdemu uczestnikowi, tym co się pojawili, tym co utrudniali mi życie, tym co kombinowali i przede wszystkim dla każdego kto się ostatecznie zgłosił i pomógł wystartować nowej online. Wyszło lepiej niż się spodziewalem. Zabawa była przednia i mam nadzieję, że podczas HND wyjdzie to jeszcze lepiej. Szczególne podziękowania dla Darka oraz Marksa. Bez nich ten sezon nie miałby szans, wielokrotnie pokazali, że mogę na nich liczyć. To było bezcenne. Do zobaczenia w kolejnym sezonie! <3// Kategoria:Show Never Die - Odcinki